Louise
by Elsar
Summary: Jusqu'où Clark et Lex sont-ils prêts à aller au nom de leur amitié ? Et quels sacrifices acepteront-ils de faire ? Fic entière.


****

**LOUISE**

**PARTIE 1**

Malgré la chaleur et la journée de bus, Louise se sentait bien : après deux ans d'absence, elle revenait enfin à Smallville. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une heure environ avant son arrivée et le garçon avec qui elle discutait était particulièrement sympathique. Elle sourit au souvenir de leur rencontre : cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient partis et il n'avait pas arrêté de l'observer… Grande, élancée, les cheveux courts, roux et les yeux noirs, Louise savait qu'elle n'avait pas à se plaindre de son physique. Elle avait fini par se lever et par s'asseoir à côté de lui en se présentant :

- "Bonjour, je m'appelle Louise et j'ai 19 ans. Et comme je suis particulièrement intelligente, j'ai remarqué que tu passais ton temps à me regarder !" 

Le jeune homme avait éclaté de rire et ils avaient engagé la conversation.

Lex haussa les épaules et poussa un gros soupir. Il adorait Clark, c'était même son meilleur ami mais à cet instant, il aurait donné cher pour qu'il se taise ! Ce dernier, d'habitude plutôt discret, n'arrêtait pas de vanter les qualités d'une de ses amies. Au début lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé l'arrivée de cette dernière, Lex avait été étonné de n'avoir jamais entendu parlé d'elle. Mais maintenant il regrettait son ignorance : Lou a fait ça, Lou a dit ci, … Sentant sa patience diminuer considérablement, il se décida à agir :

- "Clark… Clark, tais-toi ! Je ne doute pas une seule seconde que cette Lou ait toutes les qualités possibles, alors viens en au fait s'il te plaît." 

Le jeune homme, assis en face de lui, se mit à rougir et reprit plus calmement :

- "En fait, c'est une amie d'enfance alors tous les autres la connaissent… J'aurai aimé faire quelque chose pour que l'on se retrouve tous, un truc du genre barbecue et fous rires. Mais mes parents n'ont pas trop les moyens en ce moment alors…"

- "Alors, le coupa Lex en venant à son secours, tu aimerais faire ça ici. C'est une excellente idée", ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-" Tu en es sûr ? Après tout, tu ne la connais même pas."

- "Si c'est une de tes amies, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je ne m'entende pas avec elle", le rassura le milliardaire.

Clark le regarda dubitatif : il paraissait beaucoup moins sûr que Lex de cette future entente… Cependant il abandonna le sujet.

Alors que le soleil se couchait, un vieux bus décoloré fit son entrée dans la gare routière de Smallville. Les quelques personnes qui attendaient eurent la surprise de voir une tornade rousse descendre en courant et se jeter dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme athlétique. Celui-ci la souleva de terre et la fit tourner comme il aurait pu le faire avec une enfant. Il finit par la reposer, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et murmura :

- "Lou, si tu savais comme je suis heureux de te voir !"

- "Clark, le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment, tu sais que j'ai grandi… Il n'y a plus que toi qui m'appelle comme ça."

Elle reprit son souffle et ajouta :

- "Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu m'as manqué." 

Alors qu'ils partaient vers la ferme des Kent, Clark se sentit parfaitement bien. Louise n'était pas seulement sa meilleure amie, elle faisait partie de lui. De plus, elle était la seule personne, hormis ses parents, à connaître son secret. Il se rappela cette journée d'octobre où il lui avait révélé la vérité. Il n'avait que dix ans et il allait dans la même école que la petite fille, celle ci faisait partie de ses amis, alors quand une brute épaisse s'en était prise à elle dans un coin sombre de la cour de récréation… Il n'avait pas su contrôler sa force et le garçon avait rejoint le sol plus ou moins brutalement. Si l'incident était passé inaperçu aux yeux des adultes, Louise n'avait pas cessé de le harceler. Il avait fini par tout lui dire et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Et il était devenu son ange gardien. Quelques mois après, elle quittait la ville mais ils continuèrent à se voir régulièrement et s'appelaient de manière quasi quotidienne.

Louise soupira de bien-être installée dans le hamac de la grange, elle ne connaissait aucun endroit plus agréable que celui ci. L'excitation de ses retrouvailles avec Clark retombait doucement et elle sombra dans le sommeil.

Lex marchait rapidement, il avait besoin de voir Clark pour se calmer. Il aperçut de la lumière et se dirigea sans hésitation vers le refuge de son ami. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir des courbes féminines endormies dans le hamac ! Et ce n'était ni Lana, ni Chloé… Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir à la recherche de Clark, bien décidé à exiger des explications, une main frôla son visage. Surpris, il baissa les yeux et vit une jeune femme le regarder avec un charmant sourire.

Louise peinait à sortir de son rêve ce qui ne l'empêcha de voir l'inconnu. Polie, elle lui adressa un sourire avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'avait absolument rien à faire ici. Elle bondit sur ses pieds et lui demanda :

- "Que faites-vous ici ? Qui êtes vous ?" 

Lex, d'abord subjugué par le sourire, retrouva rapidement ses esprits et son calme :

- "Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous poser la question ! C'est une propriété privée."

- "Je suis ici chez moi", répliqua-t-elle hautaine.

Alors celle ci, elle était bien bonne, pensa Lex.

- "Je ne vous crois pas", répondit-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. 

Louise commençait à perdre son sang froid, sa voix monta d'un ton :

- "Nous sommes dans la grange de Clark Kent que j'ai aménagée avec lui, il y de cela environ cinq ans alors…" 

Lex n'entendit pas la suite, furieux de sa réaction. Il avait complètement oublié la fameuse Lou… Enervé il contre-attaqua :

- "Vous êtes l'amie de Clark, je suis désolé. Lou, c'est ça ? Et cela vous arrive souvent d'aguicher les hommes dès votre réveil ?" 

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Lorsque Clark entra dans la grange, ce fut pour l'entendre hurler :

- "Ne m'appelez plus jamais comme ça ! Je m'appelle LOUISE." 

Clark s'approcha de ses amis :

- "Je vois que vous avez fait connaissance." 

Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme et lui dit doucement :

- "On se calme Lou", et il insista en souriant sur le prénom.

- "Qui est-ce ?" demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard rapide à Lex.

- "Lex, je te présente Louise. Lou, voici Lex, mon meilleur ami."

Alors ça, c'était vraiment trop, elle explosa :

- "Alors comme ça, je suis censée être la version féminine de ce type !" 

Clark, devinant qu'il aurait dû mal à la calmer, se baissa et la mit sur son épaule de la même manière que si elle avait été un sac de ciment. Ce geste eut pour effet de la faire éclater de rire et elle commença à se débattre. Lex, abasourdi, n'avait pas fait un geste depuis l'entrée de Clark. Il rencontrait d'abord une femme fort séduisante puis elle se mettait à hurler et finalement son ami se comportait de façon… surprenante avec elle ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu agir de cette manière. Ce dernier se décida à poser son fardeau sur une table, Louise se retrouva assise face aux deux hommes. Clark reprit ses présentations :

- "Jeune fille, il va falloir vous calmer ! Parce que vois-tu Lex, ici présent, a eu l'amabilité de mettre sa maison à notre disposition pour que nous nous retrouvions tous demain soir…" 

Louise resta silencieuse quelques instants, ils purent voir sur son visage qu'elle réfléchissait à la portée des dernières paroles de Clark. Finalement elle sauta à terre et s'approcha, tout sourire du milliardaire pour lui serrer la main :

- "Bonjour, je m'appelle Louise. Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance Lex. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, Martha a certainement besoin d'aide pour le repas." 

Et elle sortit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Les deux amis restèrent un moment immobiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent de rire. Lex se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- "Comment savais-tu que nous n'allions pas nous entendre ?"

- "Et bien… Tu es la personne la plus intelligente et la plus cultivée que je connaisse… après Lou. Elle est douée, terriblement douée, cela en est difficilement imaginable, il n'y aucun sujet qu'elle ne connaisse pas. Et bizarrement, j'ai pressenti que cela n'allait pas faciliter vos relations ! Quant à elle… Son intelligence a tout de même des défauts, elle a besoin d'être organisée, de savoir ce qui va se passer, bref de maîtriser la situation et avec toi, cela va être plutôt difficile !"

Lex se rendit compte que la soirée du lendemain n'allait pas être de tout repos et il déclara fataliste :

- "Quand je suis arrivé, j'étais passablement énerv : mon père doit venir dimanche. Quelque chose me dit qu'après cette rencontre avec Louise, rien ne pourra plus m'étonner." 

****

**PARTIE 2**

La famille Kent et leur nouvelle invitée étaient réunies pour le dîner. Clark savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre, il devrait parler de son idée à ses parents mais il ne voyait vraiment pas comment aborder le sujet. Ce fut son père qui lui en donna l'occasion lorsqu'il demanda :

- "Clark, que comptes-tu faire pendant les vacances de Louise ?"

- "Et bien… Justement… Demain, j'ai organisé une petite fête pour son arrivée…"

- "A la maison ?" s'étonna Martha.

- "Non, non, Maman. En fait, Lex a accepté que l'on fasse cela chez lui."

Louise vit Jonathan se renfrogner mais ne comprit pas pourquoi. Clark continua :

- "Il viendra nous chercher et nous dormirons certainement chez lui. Comme cela, vous garderez la voiture et vous pourrez venir passer un moment avec nous…"

- "Il en est hors de question ! Je refuse d'aller là-bas."

L'éclat de voix de Monsieur Kent fit sursauter tout le monde et Louise, courageuse, baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Une voix douce prit la parole :

- "Voyons Jonathan, c'est pour Louise…" 

Celle ci sentit qu'il était temps qu'elle se manifeste :

- "Jonathan, vous vous souvenez quand j'étais petite et que je venais ici… A chaque fois, je voulais faire de la balançoire parce que vous me poussiez tellement haut que j'avais l'impression de voler… Pour moi, vous étiez un super héros." 

Elle remarqua le sourire malicieux que lui adressait Clark :

- "Evidemment, à l'époque j'ignorais que le héros, c'était toi…" 

Elle reprit, en se tournant vers le père de son ami :

- "Les héros doivent toujours faire des concessions. S'il vous plaît…" 

Clark sut que la partie était gagnée : Lou obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et son père l'adorait !

Lorsque Clark entra, sans frapper, dans la chambre où était installée son amie, il la trouva allongée sur le lit, vêtue d'une courte nuisette, en train d'écrire dans un petit carnet rose bonbon.

- "Comment veux-tu me faire croire que tu as grandi si tu continues à te servir de ce genre d'objet ?"

- "Mon cher Clark, rédiger un journal intime fait partie des choses qui sont conseillées lorsque l'on fait des études de journalisme et que les hommes ne comprendront jamais !"

- "Tu écris quoi, je peux lire ?" lui demanda-t-il en riant.

Il se rappela leur seule et unique dispute, il avait une douzaine d'année et n'avait pas su résister à la tentation de jeter un coup d'œil dans le carnet qu'elle emmenait toujours partout. Malheureusement pour lui, Lou était entré dans sa chambre et l'avait trouvé là, absorbé par sa lecture. Alors qu'elle réagissait toujours par des cris et des pleurs, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, l'avait mis à la porte en prenant cet air hautain qui le faisait tant rire aujourd'hui et avait refusé de lui adresser la parole pendant deux longues semaines. Clark ne s'était jamais autant ennuyé de sa vie que durant cette période d'exil. Lou le tira de ses pensées :

- "Alors, tout le monde sera là demain ?"

- "Oui, Pete, Chloé et Lana…"

- "Lana… La belle, la douce Lana…"

- "Tout le contraire de toi !"

- "Oui mais moi, je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de te rendre fou d'amour !"

- "Elle non plus, c'est bien là mon problème."

- "Clark, cette fille est folle de toi. Je te préviens : si tu ne te décides pas à agir, je le ferais pour toi."

- "Tu n'oserais pas…", commença Clark mais en croisant son regard, il se souvint qu'il n'avait jamais été capable de l'empêcher de faire exactement ce dont elle avait envie.

Il décida de changer habilement de sujet :

- "Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure avec Lex ? Tu tiens à asseoir définitivement ta réputation de peste ?" la taquina-t-il.

- "Oh… Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a pas plus calme et plus posée que moi. D'abord, c'est lui qui a commenc ! Sérieusement, il m'a agressé comme si je représentais un grave danger."

- "Lex s'inquiète beaucoup pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr mais apparemment il connaissait le journaliste qui a découvert la vérité sur moi."

- "Tu m'as pourtant dit que c'était lui qui l'avait tué."

- "Oui, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est senti coupable alors forcément quand il t'a vu dans la grange…"

- "Il n'a pas voulu prendre de risques. Pourquoi est-ce que ton père ne l'aime pas ?"

Clark lui expliqua que ce n'était pas Lex qui posait problème mais son père Lionel Luthor, il lui raconta le manque de moralité et de respect dont il faisait preuve. Ils parlèrent encore longtemps avant que Louise ne remarque l'heure et qu'ils décident qu'il était grand temps pour eux de dormir. Mais à peine le jeune homme fut-il couché que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Son amie se tenait sur le seuil avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

- "Tu sais pourquoi je n'aime pas Lex ?" demanda-t-elle. 

Il secoua la tête. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et se pencha vers lui :

- "Parce que je trouve fort désagréable de ne plus être à la fois ton et ta meilleure amie !" 

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant et demanda suppliante :

- "Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ?" 

Il éclata de rire et lui fit une place sous les draps :

- "Je n'osais pas te le proposer…" 

Elle s'endormit rapidement, blotti au creux de ses bras et Clark pensa que quoi qu'elle dise, pour lui elle serait toujours Lou, la petite fille effrontée qu'il adorait.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Martha entra dans la pièce pour prévenir Clark qu'une fois de plus il allait être en retard, elle sourit au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : certaines choses ne changeaient pas et elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dormir seul lorsque Louise se trouvait dans les parages.

Lex redoutait cette soirée. Il allait devoir rester poli, même si cette fille l'énervait passablement. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la ferme et qu'il la vit lui sourire, ses doutes s'envolèrent : elle était redevenue la charmante apparition des premières secondes et il allait tout faire pour que la furie, qui s'était révélée ensuite, n'apparaisse pas ce soir.

- "Bonjour."

- "Bonsoir Lex. Vous allez bien ?"

Clark arriva à ce moment l :

- "Pas de hurlements… Je vois que vous avez fait un grand pas en avant…" 

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Lou s'était jeté sur lui en riant et essayait de le frapper. La voix ferme de Lex les coupa en plein élan :

- "Bonsoir Madame Kent. Dites-moi, est-ce qu'ils sont toujours en train de se battre ?" 

Martha eut un sourire bienveillant :

- "Lex, je vous souhaite bien du courage. Ces deux là sont inséparables et sont capables du pire comme du meilleur. Surveillez les bien !" 

A ces paroles, Louise et Clark avaient cessé leur bataille et regardaient leurs pieds comme deux enfants pris en faute. Ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux adultes responsables qui se tenaient à leurs côtés.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le manoir et qu'ils descendirent de voiture, Lex ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la silhouette de la jeune femme, elle avait beau être vêtue d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur, elle était superbe. Elle se comportait peut-être comme une gamine mais elle n'en avait pas moins un corps de femme diablement tentant !

Louise s'était arrêtée, bouche bée devant la magnifique demeure qu'elle voyait. Lex ressentit de la fierté lorsqu'il la vit se rapprocher de Clark et murmurer :

- "Tu n'avais pas parlé d'une banale maison ?" 

Et lorsqu'elle entra dans le jardin qu'il avait fait décoré et qu'il vit la surprise se peindre sur son visage, il admit que l'argent avait parfois du bon.

La soirée était merveilleuse et ils paraissaient tous ravis de se retrouver. Lex pensa qu'être entouré de gens simples et normaux était des plus agréable, même les parents de Clark étaient venus. Alors quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque son père apparût dans le jardin.

- "Papa ? Je croyais que tu ne devais venir que demain."

- "Les affaires sont ce qu'elles sont Lex. Que se passe-t-il ici ?"

Tout le monde, étonné, regardait Lionel Luthor et le visage de Jonathan Kent s'était assombri. Lex attrapa Louise par le bras et la présenta à son père :

- "Je te présente Louise, elle est de retour à Smallville après une longue absence et nous fêtons son arrivée." 

Luthor détailla les courbes de la jeune femme d'un œil connaisseur. Tous les hommes de la soirée sentir la colère bouillir dans leur veine : de quel droit la regardait-il de cette manière ! Après cet examen, le père de Lex reprit en lui baisant la main :

- "Je vous souhaite la bienvenue Mademoiselle. Je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester." 

La réponse de Lou laissa l'assistance muette :

- "Ah oui ? Et bien, tant mieux !" 

Après quelques instants de silence, elle reprit :

- "Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'est une soirée entre amis et donc que vous n'avez rien à faire ici. " 

Et de la même manière qu'elle avait abandonné Clark et Lex la veille, elle tourna le dos à Monsieur Luthor et oublia son existence. Pete, Lana et Chloé, qui se tenaient près du buffet, retenaient difficilement leurs rires. Clark regardait la situation atterré et pensa que décidément elle n'était pas sortable. Le visage de Jonathan avait repris des couleurs et il affichait maintenant un immense sourire : décidément cette gosse n'avait pas changé et n'avait pas perdu son franc parler en grandissant ! Quant à Lex, il ne savait que penser, cette fille avait le don de le dérouter. Son père le tira de ses considérations :

- "Ton amie a du caractère Lex, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle. Je pose ce dossier sur ton bureau et je vous laisse." 

Lex le raccompagna et alors qu'il retournait vers la fête, il vit la silhouette gracile de son invitée se diriger vers lui.

- "Lex, je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que je n'aurai pas dû mais…"

- "Mais mon père est un salaud qui a tendance à oublier qu'il a plus de cinquante ans et que tu en as beaucoup moins."

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, leurs amis dansaient sur le rythme lent et sensuel d'un slow. Lex posa ses mains sur sa taille et l'entraîna sans lui demander son avis. Elle allait protester mais au souvenir de ses exploits avec son père, elle préféra se taire. Comme son cavalier restait silencieux, elle s'inquiéta :

- "Vous n'êtes pas fâché, j'espère ?" 

Lex l'observa :

- "Tu ne crois pas que tu peux me tutoyer ? Je ne suis plus un inconnu et je ne suis pas si vieux que ça…"

- "C'est vrai qu'après une réception pareille, je peux faire cela. Je tenais à te remercier, cette soirée est extraordinaire."

- "Serais-tu une femme vénale ? Une fête et on passe au tutoiement… Que devrais-je t'offrir pour pouvoir t'appeler Lou ?"

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, il la sentit se raidir et les étoiles, qu'elle avait dans les yeux, perdirent de leur éclat. Elle poussa un gros soupir :

- "Cela n'a absolument rien à voir avec toi. Il n'y a que Clark et Paul qui utilisent ce surnom. Et…" 

Lex sentit que ce qu'elle avait à dire lui demandait de gros efforts.

- "Et Paul est mort, il y a deux ans." 

Il ressentit à la fois de la peine pour elle et un semblant de jalousie : qui était cet homme à qui elle semblait si attaché et qui possédait les mêmes droits que Clark ?

- "Qui était Paul ?" lui demanda-t-il doucement. 

Elle leva les yeux vers lui :

- "C'est mon petit frère, il avait six ans quand…" 

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et soudainement parut se souvenir d'une chose importante :

- "Promets-moi que tu n'en parleras pas à Clark." 

Il ne comprit pas cette requête mais promit néanmoins.

Louise se souvenait de ce jour tragique : en rentrant de l'école, Paul s'était fait attaqué et il avait succombé à ses blessures quelques heures après. Clark s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir su protéger le petit garçon. C'était ce jour là qu'il avait fait la promesse la plus importante de sa vie, Lou se rappelait exactement de tous les mots qu'elle lui avait dit :

- "Je ne me remettrais sûrement jamais de la mort de Paul mais tu n'y es pour rien. Tu es mon ange gardien pas le sien. Mais promets-moi une chose Clark, promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi et que tu ne laisseras jamais personne me faire du mal." 

Et Clark, en la serrant dans ses bras, avait promis, engageant sa vie pour elle.

Alors que la nuit était maintenant bien avancée et que les Kent étaient partis depuis longtemps, ils étaient tous installés sur des chaises longues. Les filles avaient tenu à ce qu'ils fassent un feu de camp et après de nombreuses supplications, les trois hommes s'étaient exécutés. Les flammes faisaient danser des ombres sur leurs visages et ils se remémoraient leurs souvenirs d'enfance. Lex, peu concerné par cette période de leurs vies, avait abandonné la discussion et observait le couple que formait Louise et Clark. Alors que la soirée commençait à prendre un ton plus intime, il avait eu la surprise de voir la jolie rousse se lever et se diriger vers Clark. Celui ci lui avait spontanément ouvert les bras et depuis ils se tenaient là, enlacés comme si cela était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Lex n'arrivait pas à comprendre la relation qu'ils entretenaient et se demandait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Il trouvait que ce comportement ne ressemblait pas au Clark Kent qu'il connaissait. Et ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était ce sentiment de frustration qu'il ressentait en les regardant. Il finit par se dire qu'il se faisait des idées car ni Lana, ni Chloé, qui étaient toutes les deux amoureuses de Clark, ne semblaient gênées par la situation. Il remarqua d'un seul coup que le silence s'était installé et décida qu'il était temps de clore la soirée.

****

**PARTIE 3**

En quelques minutes, il ne resta plus que Louise, Lex et Clark dans le jardin. Lorsque celui ci voulut se lever, la jeune femme joua les poids mort et refusa catégoriquement de bouger. Ayant réussi à se dégager, il grommela :

- "Ne joues pas les gamines Lou, ce n'est pas le moment. Lève toi et viens te coucher."

- "Clark ! Tu n'es pas son père", se moqua Lex.

- "Ah ! Tu vois, tu es trop dur avec moi. Je suis fatiguée… S'il te plaît…", supplia-t-elle en levant les bras vers lui.

Lex soupira, décidément il n'arrivait pas à cerner cette fille mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi son ami la trouvait si intelligente. Clark hésita un instant puis il passa un bras derrière les épaules de Lou et un autre sous ses genoux avant de la soulever doucement. Il suivit ensuite Lex qui les conduisait vers leurs chambres.

- "Alors là, c'est ta chambre Louise et cette porte là, c'est la tienne…"

- "Clark, pose-moi tout de suite !"

- "Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux…"

- "Je le sais très bien et je n'ai nullement l'intention de t'épouser un jour alors tu ne passeras pas le seuil d'une chambre avec moi dans tes bras."

Après avoir retrouvé la terre ferme, elle jeta un coup d'œil aux deux chambres et Clark lui demanda :

- "Tu as fait ton choix ? On prend laquelle ?" 

Lex manqua s'étouffer : son ami avait l'intention de passer la nuit avec une fille chez lui ! Non pas qu'il fut contre l'émancipation de Clark mais pas ici et pas avec Lou ! Louise, se reprit-il. En fait c'était ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus, il n'avait aucunement envie que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne touche cette fille sous son toit. Il décida que la discussion qu'il avait prévue pour le lendemain allait être ajournée :

- "Clark, je sais qu'il est tard mais j'ai besoin de te parler…"

- "OK", répondit celui ci.

Puis se tournant vers la jeune femme, il ajouta :

- "Tu as intérêt à ne pas prendre toute la place !" 

Les deux amis étaient redescendus dans le salon et Lex était en train de se servir un verre.

- "Je sais que cela ne me regardes pas… Mais je ne te reconnais plus. Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de Louise et d'un seul coup j'apprends que tu couches avec elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passe Clark ?" 

Ce dernier ouvrait de grands yeux étonnés :

- "Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne couche pas avec Lou…" 

En prononçant ces paroles, il comprit la méprise de Lex :

- "Enfin si ! Mais pas dans le sens où tu l'entends : je dors avec elle, rien de plus." 

Il vit au regard du milliardaire qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer un peu plus. Prévoyant une longue discussion, il s'assit en face de son ami et poussa un gros soupir avant de commencer :

- "Je peux comprendre que mes relations avec Lou te paraissent… étranges mais je peux t'assurer que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Il est vrai que quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, je venais d'entrer en CP, je suis tombé sous le charme. J'ai même été jusqu'à lui déclarer un amour éternel… Et ? Et elle a pris cet air hautain qu'elle affectionne et a répliqué " Jamais tu ne me toucheras ! ". Tu te rends compte, elle avait sept ans… Depuis, je n'ai plus jamais osé aborder une fille !" 

Lex eut un petit sourire avant de demander :

- "Manifestement, elle a levé son interdiction… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre que tu sois si proche d'elle et qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué son corps !"

- "Si bien sûr. Elle est superbe et je le sais. A une époque, j'avais même tenté de prendre des photos d'elle en petite tenue pour les revendre à mes copains. Quand elle l'a découvert, elle a fait un scandale et j'ai eu beau supplié, elle en a informé la moitié de la ville et je suis passé pour un pervers pendant de longues semaines."

Cette histoire étonna Lex, il avait toujours cru que Clark avait eu une enfance studieuse, sans aucun problème et il découvrait ce soir que ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Celui ci continua :

- "Il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Tu sais ce que l'on dit sur les relations qu'entretiennent les jumeaux… C'est ce genre de choses que je vis avec Lou. Je n'imagine même pas ma vie sans elle." 

Clark remarqua enfin l'air préoccupé de son interlocuteur :

- "Dis-moi Lex, pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Est-ce que, par hasard, ma pseudo sœur t'aurait tapé dans l'œil ?" se moqua-t-il.

- "Voyons Clark, je la connais à peine, se défendit-il, mais…"

- "Il n'y a pas de mais, le coupa Clark d'une voix froide. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu la connais à peine et il est hors de question que tu t'amuses avec elle."

Sur cet avertissement, il quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'il se glissa au côté de son amie endormie, il murmura :

- "Tu viens encore de faire des ravages. Mais cette fois ci, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne chose…" 

Lex était toujours assis et il réfléchissait aux paroles de Clark. Pourquoi le fait qu'il puisse s'intéresser à Louise le dérangeait s'il n'y avait réellement rien entre eux ? Et puis ses insinuations étaient idiotes, il n'avait pas l'intention de jouer avec elle… Seulement en y réfléchissant un peu mieux, il devait admettre que Clark avait raison : il ressentait uniquement de l'attirance physique pour cette quasi inconnue… La seule solution était donc de se tenir prudemment à l'écart.

Lorsque Lex s'était levé ce matin, il avait trouvé Clark en train de déjeuner. Celui ci lui avait dit que son père avait besoin de lui mais qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de réveiller Lou : elle était particulièrement grincheuse lorsqu'elle manquait de sommeil. Le jeune milliardaire avait alors accepté de le ramener chez lui et d'héberger Louise jusqu'à ce que Clark vienne la chercher.

Il commença à regretter amèrement sa décision lorsque de retour chez lui, vers dix heures, après une courte course en ville, il entendit des sons étranges sortir de son manoir. Se rapprochant, il reconnu un vieux disque des Beattles qu'il appréciait… Seulement là, le volume sonore de la musique dépassait l'entendement humain. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, ces récriminations moururent sur ces lèvres : Louise, pieds nus et vêtue d'une chemise de nuit ridiculement courte, se déhanchait sur la musique tout en observant sa bibliothèque. Il sentit ces bonnes résolutions s'envoler et décida de signaler sa présence :

- "Je sais bien qu'il n'y a pas de voisin ici, mais quand même…" 

Il fut étonné car la jeune fille s'excusa immédiatement et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'habiller.

Louise, contrairement à ce que pensait Lex, l'avait entendu entrer dans la pièce et s'était délectée du regard qu'elle sentait sur elle. Mais lorsque qu'elle avait vu le désir dans ses yeux, elle avait compris qu'elle jouait avec le feu et que l'homme qui l'observait n'avait ni la bienveillance de Clark, ni la naïveté de ses amis de fac. La fuite lui avait alors paru être la meilleure solution.

Lex était frustré, terriblement frustr : il avait envie du corps de cette gamine. Il entendit la voiture de Clark arriver et celui ci se signaler en klaxonnant. Louise dévala alors les escaliers pour le rejoindre mais Lex refusa de la laisser partir. Il stoppa sa course, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et déclara :

- "J'ai l'habitude de toujours obtenir ce que je veux…" 

Il n'alla pas plus loin et captura les lèvres de Lou. Cette dernière, surprise, répondit à son baiser avec douceur mais lorsque la main de Lex glissa sur sa hanche, elle le repoussa et de toutes ses forces, elle fit claquer sa main contre sa joue.

- "Peut être, mais moi je ne suis pas à vendre," murmura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie. 

Lex, abasourdi, prit appui contre le mur. Cette fille était pleine de contradictions : elle était impulsive et franche mais elle embrassait timidement, délicatement… et c'était..., hum, agréable! Seulement si elle parlait à Clark de ce qui venait de se passer, non seulement il risquait de ne plus jamais la revoir mais aussi de perdre son meilleur ami.

Le Talon était exceptionnellement fermé pour cause d'amiti ! En effet, Lana, Chloé et Louise avaient décidé de passer la soirée ensemble.

- "Alors, ce retour ? Et tes études, cela se passe comment ? Raconte-moi…", supplia Chloé. 

Celle ci aspirait à une carrière internationale dans le journalisme et elle idolâtrait Louise qui, elle, avait déjà commencé ses études dans ce domaine.

- "Doucement, répondit Lou en riant. D'abord, je voulais vous dire que je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir et de m'apercevoir que rien n'a vraiment changé ici…"

- "Si Lex, la coupa Lana. Tu ne le connaissais pas, comment l'as tu trouv ?"

- "Il est si beau…", poursuivit Chloé en prenant une voix énamourée.

- "Et surtout si riche", continua Lana sur le même ton.

- "Et si égocentrique", répliqua Louise.

- "Non… Tu exagères… Il est tellement gentil", le défendit Lana.

- "Et tellement sexy", rajouta la journaliste en herbe.

- "Et tellement macho", répondit Lou, d'une voix étonnamment sèche.

Ce fut la réplique de trop. Ses deux amies la regardèrent bizarrement et Chloé susurra, en se rapprochant d'elle :

- "Je te trouve bien virulente… Tu ne le connais que depuis deux jours, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de réagir ainsi… Que s'est il pass ?" 

Louise faillit lui rétorquer qu'elle ne connaissait rien à ses habitudes mais la pensée de Clark la stoppa. Son ami lui répétait régulièrement que la vérité n'était pas forcément bonne à dire et si quelqu'un savait de quoi il parlait, c'était bien lui ! Après tout, les deux filles assises en face d'elle, étaient plutôt gentilles et elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Sa première réaction avait été de tout raconter à Clark comme elle l'avait toujours fait mais celui ci avait l'air de tenir à l'amitié du milliardaire et elle ne voulait pas prendre la responsabilité de tout gâcher. Après tout…, ce n'était qu'un baiser. Auquel elle avait répondu d'ailleurs. Louise se rendit compte que Lana et Chloé attendaient qu'elle prenne la parole.

- "Ce matin… Lex m'a embrassée."

- "Oh !" répondirent-elles en chœur.

Lana fut la première à réagir :

- "C'était comment ?" demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- "Mademoiselle Lang, c'est de votre patron dont vous parlez ! se moqua Chloé. Tu as fait quoi ?

- "C'était merveilleux, avoua Louise. Je me suis laissée faire…, avant de lui coller une gifle magistrale…"

Cette révélation eut pour effet de déclencher un fou rire chez les trois filles. Et ce fut ce moment que choisit Clark pour entrer dans le caf :

- "Lou, je rentre à la maison. Si tu veux que je te ramène, c'est…" 

Il s'arrêta pour observer la scène : les trois femmes qu'il aimait par-dessus tout étaient totalement hilares.

- "Je peux savoir ce qui est si drôle ?"

- "C'est Louise", bafouilla Chloé.

- "Elle a giflé Lex", expliqua Lana dans un éclat de rire.

Clark parût surpris et son étonnement dégrisa Lou automatiquement. Elle n'avait pas prévu cela…

- "Clark, j'arrive. Attends moi dehors s'il te plaît." 

Celui ci s'exécuta passablement perturbé. Louise se retourna et déclara :

- "Ecoutez moi bien les filles, je vous interdis de parler de cette histoire, à qui que ce soit…"

- "Ah oui… Sinon quoi ?" minauda Chloé.

- "Sinon, je révèle à Clark que vous êtes toutes les deux folles de lui", menaça-t-elle.

Sur ces fortes paroles, elle les laissa là, interloquées.

Le trajet du retour fut étrangement silencieux. Et quand le van des Kent s'arrêta devant la ferme, ils n'en descendirent ni l'un, ni l'autre. Clark se décida :

- "Que s'est il passé avec Lex ? Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parl ?"

- "Tu n'as qu'à lui demander", répondit Lou, avant de descendre et de claquer sa portière.

Et pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, lorsque le jeune homme voulut la rejoindre, il trouva sa porte close. Louise éclata en sanglot, allongée sur son lit, elle ne supportait pas de se disputer avec Clark. Mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire : peu importe la façon dont elle se comporterait, son ami en souffrirait.

Louise se retourna dans son lit pour ce qui lui semblait être la millième fois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était environ quatre heures… N'y tenant plus, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine de la sienne.

- "Clark, tu dors ?" demanda-t-elle doucement. 

Celui ci eut un sourire : bien sûr que non qu'il ne dormait pas ! Il avait beau avoir vieilli, il ne supportait pas que Lou le rejette.

- "Petite idiote, tu sais très bien que je ne dors pas…", répondit-il en plaisantant. 

La jeune femme se glissa à ses côtés. Malgré cela, elle ne s'expliqua pas sur son comportement et Clark comprit que même si la crise était passée, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part.

- "Demain, j'irai voir Lex."

- "D'accord. Mais je viendrai avec toi."

- "Hors de question !"

- "Tu n'as pas le choix", répondit-elle et elle le fit taire d'un baiser amical.

Clark secoua la tête : il possédait une force surhumaine et pourtant Lou obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait de lui !

****

**PARTIE 4**

Une fois de plus, Louise et Clark se retrouvaient dans la voiture de celui ci. Mais ce matin, le van était stationné devant le manoir.

- "Lou… Puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, laisse moi aller lui parler. Seul…"

- "Tu me promets que tu ne feras pas de bêtise ?"

Clark fut étonné de sa question :

- "Est-ce que ce qu'il va me dire risque de me déplaire ?" 

Louise baissa les yeux et son ami profita de ce moment d'inattention pour sortir de la voiture et pour l'enfermer dedans. Certes ce geste risquait de lui coûter de longues heures de cris et de récriminations mais il devait parler à Lex et savoir ce qu'il s'était pass

Le jeune milliardaire entendit la voiture de son ami se garer et il en fut presque soulagé. Cela faisait 24 heures qu'il attendait cette confrontation et en bon Luthor, il savait qu'éviter les problèmes ne les résolvaient pas toujours. Lorsqu'il vit le visage de Clark, il comprit que ses craintes étaient fondées et que ce dernier ne venait pas pour une visite de courtoisie ! Le jeune homme attaqua directement :

- "Lex, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Louise."

- "Comment ça ?" demanda celui ci avec son flegme légendaire.

- "Je sais qu'elle t'a giflé, pourquoi ?"

Lex tourna le dos à Clark : ainsi Louise lui avait raconté, il avait pourtant espér

- "Je ne t'ai jamais caché qu'elle m'attirait… Et hier matin, juste avant qu'elle ne parte, je…"

- "Tu quoi ?"

Une voix féminine répondit à sa place :

- "Nous nous sommes embrassés. C'était uniquement une question d'hormones et lorsque je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur, je n'ai pas pu résister au plaisir de me défouler sur lui", tenta de plaisanter Louise. 

La jeune femme était souple et il lui avait suffit d'ouvrir une fenêtre pour s'échapper. Elle craignait la réaction de Clark et savait qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser ses pouvoirs quand il était en colère. Si elle voulait éviter un massacre, elle devait agir rapidement…Lex fut surpris par sa déclaration : pourquoi prenait-elle sa défense ? Quant à Clark, il était devenu livide :

- "Vous vous êtes quoi ?"

- "C'était juste un baiser", minimisa Lou.

Lex sentit que la situation leur échappait : Clark paraissait réellement furieux. Il décida de prendre les choses en main :

- "Louise, je crois que tu devrais nous laisser", dit-il doucement.

- "Quoi ?"

- "C'est une excellente idée", rajouta Clark d'une voix blanche.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas du tout de cette oreille :

- "Et dans une heure, je reviens pour savoir lequel de vous deux est encore vivant et me jeter dans ses bras !"

- "LOUISE, hurla Clark, pour une fois ferme là et fais ce que l'on te demande."

La jeune femme voulut répliquer mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues l'empêchèrent de parler. Elle sortit de la pièce en courant. Clark eut un doute lorsqu'il vit le visage triste de son amie mais il reporta rapidement son attention sur Lex.

L'air était chargé d'une tension malsaine et les deux hommes paraissaient prêts à s'affronter. Ils sursautèrent lorsque la sonnerie stridente du téléphone vint les interrompre. Lex ne répondit pas mais retrouva son sang froid de buisnessman :

- "Clark, soupira-t-il, regardes nous… Tu es mon meilleur ami et nous allons nous battre…" 

Ses paroles eurent sur Clark l'effet d'une douche froide : qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

- "Je suis désolé pour Louise, continua Lex. Mais je te promets que je ne poserais plus la main sur elle." 

Aussi attirante qu'elle soit, cette fille ne méritait pas qu'il sacrifie son amitié avec Clark. Celui ci reconnu ses erreurs :

- "Je suis désolé, je n'aurais jamais dû m'en mêler… Je n'ai pas compris que Lou ne me parle pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle ne me faisait plus confiance. Et il fallait bien que je trouve un fautif…", expliqua-t-il en souriant. 

Lex répondit à son sourire et ajouta :

- "En parlant de Louise, tu crois que…" 

Clark leva les yeux au ciel :

- "Elle ne me le pardonnera jamais ! Tu n'imagines même pas les trésors d'imagination que je vais devoir déployer pour avoir une chance qu'elle m'adresse la parole de nouveau un jour !" 

Ils rirent à cette idée et Clark décida de s'attaquer à cette lourde tâche sur-le-champ. Pourtant il ne mit que quelques secondes pour revenir dans le bureau de Lex, hébét :

- "Elle… Elle n'est pas là."

- "Ne panique pas, elle a dû rentrer à pieds chez toi. Elle n'as pas l'air d'être du genre à rester là, à se morfondre…"

Ils prirent la voiture de Lex et partirent à la recherche de la fugitive.

Au bout de quelques kilomètres, ils la virent sur le bord de la route. En entendant la voiture, Louise se retourna mais quand elle vit le visage de ses occupants, elle continua à marcher.

- "Louise, monte en voiture s'il te plaît", demanda Lex. 

Elle ne parut même pas l'entendre. Clark tenta de la persuader :

- "Tu vois bien que nous sommes réconciliés… Je suis désolé… Lou…" 

A ces mots, la jeune femme stoppa sa course et fit le tour de la voiture jusqu'à se pencher vers Clark. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

- "Lou n'existe plus pour toi ! Ne m'approche plus jamais… Je te déteste !" cracha-t-elle avant de repartir.

- "Décidément cette fille a un don pour les sorties spectaculaires…", commenta Lex.

- "Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, elle ne viendra pas. Dépose moi en ville s'il te plaît."

Lex sentit que son ami faisait de gros efforts pour maîtriser sa voix et il en était désolé. Jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer que cette histoire se terminerait de cette manière…

Plus d'une semaine après, Clark était de retour au manoir, il venait livrer des fruits à Lex.

- "Clark… Assieds toi un moment. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?"

"Non, en effet…"

- "Louise ?"

- "Elle n'a même pas posé les yeux sur moi depuis lundi dernier… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…"

- "Et tes parents, qu'en pensent-ils ?"

- "Ils ne sont pas au courant", répondit Clark laconique.

- "Pardon ?" s'étonna Lex.

Les Kent étaient loin d'être idiots et si Louise boudait, ils avaient bien dû s'en apercevoir !

- "Personne à part toi et moi ne sait qu'elle est fâchée. Devant mes parents, elle est joyeuse, gaie et drôle… Tout Lou quoi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux…"

- "Clark ! Tu n'as pas été très diplomate, d'accord… Mais cela va bientôt faire quinze jours… Et tu t'es excus !"

Lex, pensa le jeune homme, réagissait en homme d'affaire… Mais lui…, lui, il avait promis de la protéger contre vents et marées…

- "Tous les soirs, je l'entends pleurer… Et c'est à cause de moi…" 

Le milliardaire en resta perplexe : il ne pensait pas que Louise puisse être autant attachée à Clark, elle paraissait si indépendante.

Vers 11 heures, Louise, toujours aussi matinale, réfléchissait devant son petit déjeuner. Clark lui manquait et elle savait qu'elle avait tort de s'obstiner. Depuis leur dispute, il avait fait de gros efforts pour essayer de se rattraper. Elle se demandait s'il n'était pas temps de tout arrêter lorsque Martha raccrocha le téléphone, blême.

- "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Jonathan.

- "C'était Pete, il voulait savoir comment allait Clark…"

- "Quoi ?" s'étrangla Louise.

- "Il n'était pas en cours ce matin."

Le silence s'installa, les pouvoirs de Clark lui posaient de nombreux problèmes et chaque disparition s'avérait être inquiétante. Louise émit une suggestion :

- "Peut être qu'il sèche les cours ?"

- "Louise…"

- "Je sais Martha, c'est de Clark dont nous parlons ! J'essayais juste de me rassurer."

Les parents du jeune homme décidèrent de partir à sa recherche tandis que Lou acceptait de rester à la maison, au cas où… Seulement au bout d'une demi-heure, elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi honteuse qu'aujourd'hui… Certes, durant son enfance, elle n'avait pas été spécialement tendre avec Clark mais ils n'étaient jamais restés fâchés plus d'une semaine jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Clark…, qui avait supporté sans broncher tous ses caprices d'enfant gâtée et qui l'avait toujours protégée… Clark, qui était à la fois son grand frère, son meilleur ami et son double… Elle s'était toujours dit que le jour où il mourrait, elle commencerait à dépérir jusqu'à s'éteindre à son tour. Abandonnant ses morbides pensées, elle eut une idée…

Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Lex était en réunion et les événements semblaient enfin vouloir tourner en sa faveur. Un bruit de pas interrompit son discours : sa secrétaire venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils.

- "Messieurs, veuillez m'accorder un instant…", s'excusa-t-il. 

Il sortit de son bureau.

- "Monsieur…"

- "Kate, il me semblait avoir dit que je ne voulais être dérangé sous aucun prétexte."

- "Je sais Monsieur. Je suis désolée mais quelqu'un vous demande au téléphone de toute urgence. J'ai eu beau essayer…, je n'ai rien pu faire."

Lex jeta un coup d'œil à ses hôtes et vit qu'ils observaient les documents qu'il leur avait remis, après tout un temps de réflexion pourrait leur être bénéfique…

- "Allons-y", déclara-t-il. 

Il prit le téléphone :

- "Lex…", commença-t-il.

- "C'est Louise, j'ai besoin de vous."

Le milliardaire haussa les épaules, il aurait dû se douter que la seule personne capable de passer le barrage de sa secrétaire ne pouvait être que cette furie !

- "Je croyais qu'on était passés au tutoiement, remarqua-t-il. Louise, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, je suis en réunion…"

- "Ecoutes Lex, je me fiche pas mal de savoir quel genre d'affaires j'ai interrompu. Tu vas virer tout ce beau monde de ton bureau et leur offrir des vacances. Tu as une demi-heure pour ramener tes fesses ici", lui répondit-elle d'une voix blanche, dénuée d'émotions.

Lex faillit exploser le combiné du téléphone contre le mur qui lui faisait face : pour qui se prenait-elle ? Il savait déjà qu'il allait faire ce qu'elle voulait et il se maudissait de se conduire ainsi… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit incapable de lui résister ? Parce que tu as déjà goûté à ses lèvres et que malgré ta promesse, tu meurs d'envie de recommencer, chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. Il cherchait une raison plus rationnelle lorsque d'un seul coup, il se remémora l'attitude de Louise depuis son arrivée et les paroles de Clark :

- "Lou est une adepte des cris, des pleurs et des crises spectaculaires. C'est quand elle paraît calme et indifférente qu'il faut s'inquiéter…" 

Lex accéléra le pas : la jeune femme lui avait paru particulièrement impassible au téléphone…

****

**PARTIE 5**

Il ne lui fallut pas dix minutes pour arriver devant la ferme de Kent, ce qui, même pour lui, constituait un véritable record ! Il descendit de voiture et fronça les sourcils : tout semblait trop calme. Et lorsqu'il frappa à la porte, personne ne lui répondit… Il commençait à trouver la situation plutôt louche et décida d'entrer, en souhaitant de tout cœur que Jonathan Kent ne soit pas là. Ces vœux furent exaucés : seule Louise, assise en tailleur sur la table du salon, était présente. Mais elle paraissait totalement absente.

- "Louise ?" appela Lex doucement.

- "Où est Clark ?" demanda-t-elle vivement.

Lex soupira, tout redevenait normal… Il regarda sa montre :

- "Etant donné que nous sommes mardi et qu'il est 12h30, j'imagine qu'il est au lycée !"

- "Il n'y est pas."

Lex crut avoir mal compris mais Lou insista :

- "Je veux savoir où est Clark." 

Elle était descendue de son perchoir et s'était rapprochée de lui, d'un air menaçant. Mais d'un seul coup, elle chancela et Lex dût la retenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Il la conduisit jusqu'au canapé et l'aida à s'asseoir.

- "Ca va ?" 

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Lex avait beau faire des efforts, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ici. Pourquoi la jeune fille était seule, pourquoi paraissait-elle bouleversée et pourquoi l'avait-elle appelé au secours ? Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, il aurait préféré que Louise se mette à hurler comme elle en avait l'habitude… Au moins, il aurait su quoi faire ! Il tenta de la faire réagir :

- "Pourquoi as-tu pensé que je saurais où était Clark ?" 

Sa question sembla lui redonner vie :

- "Tu es son meilleur ami…"

- "Non. Tu es sa meilleure amie."

- "Oui, jusqu'"

- "Tu sais très bien que votre dispute n'a rien changé à l'amour qu'il te porte. C'est juste un passage difficile", la rassura-t-il.

-"Tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Lex secoua la tête :

- "Je suis désolé Louise…" 

Mais celle ci ne l'écoutait plus, elle savait où était Clark ! Si celui ci avait disparu volontairement, il ne pouvait être qu'à un seul endroit…

- "Lex, tu as raison, dit-elle dans un sourire. Je suis sa meilleure amie et je suis la seule à avoir une idée de l'endroit où il peut être." 

Elle lui expliqua un itinéraire compliqué et le supplia :

- "Il faut que tu ailles voir s'il est là-bas."

- "Pourquoi moi ?"

- "Parce que je ne conduis pas et que, même pour Clark, il est hors de question que je remonte en voiture avec toi un jour, plaisanta-t-elle. Martha et Jonathan m'ont demandé de rester là, je dois les attendre."

Alors que Lex passait la porte de la ferme, il l'entendit le rappeler.

- "Dis-lui que je ne suis plus fâchée." 

Elle observa un moment de silence et rajouta :

- "Ramène-le… Je t'en supplie, ramène-le." 

Lex se dirigea vers sa voiture mais fut de nouveau stoppé, Lou posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément.

- "Toi et moi, nous savons que ce n'était pas seulement les hormones… Merci d'être venu." 

Et sur ces énigmatiques paroles, elle ferma la porte, laissant Lex seul et interdit.

Il dut rouler pendant une demi-heure et marcher une dizaine de minutes pour arriver à l'endroit que Louise lui avait décrit. C'était un petit lac situé dans une clairière. Le lieu n'avait rien d'extraordinaire…. Mais Lex put imaginer ce que Louise et Clark avait ressenti la première fois qu'ils avaient vu, avec leurs yeux d'enfants, ce morceau de nature isolé du reste du monde. La jeune femme avait eu raison, son ami était là, assis sur une table en bois, dans une position similaire à celle dans laquelle il avait trouvé Louise environ une heure plus tôt. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- "C'est Lou qui t'envoie, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Clark. 

Le milliardaire hocha la tête.

- "J'avais espéré qu'elle vienne… Je sais que c'est idiot mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour la faire réagir. Je ne supportais plus cette situation…"

- "Elle s'en veut énormément. Mais elle a promis à tes parents de rester chez vous, au cas où tu rentrerais. Tout le monde se fait du souci pour toi."

- "Comment va-t-elle ?"

- "Mal, c'est tout juste si elle ne s'est pas évanouie…"

Le visage de Clark s'illumina :

- "C'est bon signe alors…"

- "Je pense, oui. A mon avis, lorsqu'elle va te voir, elle va se mettre à hurler avant de te tomber dans les bras !"

Clark se tourna vers son ami :

- "Je vois que tu commences à la cerner !" dit-il en riant. 

Lex ne répondit rien mais pensa qu'il avait tort : cette fille était un paradoxe ambulant et le plus troublant, ce que, manifestement, il ne lui était pas indifférent. Ce nouveau point n'allait pas faciliter les choses ! Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Clark expliqua :

- "Je sais bien que nous sommes liés trop exclusivement mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Je crois que je n'accepterai jamais qu'elle tombe amoureuse réellement… Tu imagines ? " Bonjour, je suis le fiancé de Louise. Ah oui ? Et bien moi, je suis Clark son meilleur ami. Je tiens à vous mettre au courant : je sais tout de son âme comme de son corps, je suis le seul à pouvoir à l'appeler Lou sans qu'elle ne se mette à hurler et ce soir, c'est dans mon lit qu'elle dort ! ". Je vois ça d'ici… Comment veux-tu que cela se passe…"

- "Mal, le coupa Lex qui trouvait que la conversation prenait un ton des plus désagréable. Et elle, qu'en pense-t-elle ? Elle paraît s'entendre bien avec Lana…"

- "Lou m'a toujours dit que le jour où je me déciderai enfin à oublier mes complexes d'ados qui a grandi trop vite et à sortir avec Lana, je te jure que ce sont ses mots… Bref, que si un jour cela arrivait, je devrais oublier cette relation pendant les vacances car il était hors de question qu'elle me partage avec quelqu'un. Et que si jamais cela posait un problème, elle ne remettrait plus les pieds à Smallville !"

Cette histoire, qui semblait réjouir Clark, plongea Lex dans une profonde déprime.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ferme des Kent, Clark demanda à Lex de le laisser aller parler seul à ses parents.

- "Clark, enfin… Mais où étais-tu ?" lui demanda son père.

- "Je suis désolé que vous vous soyez fait du souci. Il s'est passé un truc bizarre, j'ai eu l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un m'appeler. Je me suis dirigé vers ces voix mais il n'y avait rien…"

- "Ce n'est pas grave", le rassura Martha.

Ses parents savaient que ces pouvoirs se manifestaient de façon parfois étrange, ils n'insistèrent donc pas.

- "Où est Lou ?"

- "Dans la grange, tu devrais aller la rassurer."

Lorsque Clark sortit, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il mentait à sa famille et disait la vérité à un étranger ! Il alla informer Lex qui l'attendait, appuyé contre sa voiture :

- "Lou est dans la grange. On y va ?"

- "Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que je reste à l'écart…"

- "Quoi ? Tu veux me laisser l'affronter seul ?"

- "Et oui, se moqua Lex. Courage, elle va juste t'en vouloir pendant quelques minutes !"

- "Lex adieu", déclama Clark d'un ton tragique.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grange, il la vit en train de regarder les étoiles à l'aide de son télescope.

- "Tu t'ennuierais là-haut… Imagines, personne avec qui parler, personne sur qui te défouler…", plaisanta-t-il maladroitement. 

Elle se tourna vers lui et il pût voire qu'elle était étrangement pâle. Il eut un peu honte de lui, elle semblait s'être vraiment inquiétée.

- "Clark Kent, ne me refais jamais cela." 

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et ajouta :

- "J'ai cru que cette journée ne se terminerait jamais. Si un jour tu meurs, je saute dans le vide, affirma-t-elle. Je ne tiendrai jamais dans ce monde sans toi." 

Clark la força à lever les yeux vers lui :

- "Ne redis jamais une chose pareille Lou. Il ne m'arrivera rien et tu mourras dans ton lit après avoir épousé un brave type qu'évidemment je détesterai." 

Elle rit doucement à cette idée et le jeune homme resserra leur étreinte.

Lex était en bas et n'avait pas perdu un mot de la conversation. Il pensa que Clark avait de la chance et que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé de cette manière. Il n'y avait aucun espoir à avoir, personne n'arriverait à survivre entre ces deux-là. Blessé, il eut un sourire cynique et tenta de se convaincre qu'il plaignait celui qui oserait se mesurer à Clark pour gagner le cœur de Louise.

Lana, Lou et Pete étaient assis sur un banc devant le lycée de Smallville. Ils attendaient Chloé et Clark qui devaient les rejoindre après avoir apporté quelques modifications au journal "La Torche ". Chloé avait bien tenté de convaincre Louise de venir jeter un coup d'œil mais celle ci avait clairement refusé sous le prétexte futile qu'elle devait rester dehors pour améliorer son bronzage ! Cette explication lui avait valu un regard noir de Clark auquel elle avait répondu de son sourire le plus candide.

- "Mesdemoiselles, commença Pete, vous êtes tout à fait magnifiques… Aurais-je la chance de pouvoir danser avec l'une de vous deux pendant le bal de promo ?"

- "Moi, je ne serai plus l", répondit Lou.

Cette déclaration, à priori anodine, fit ouvrir les yeux à Lana, qui elle aussi profitait du soleil.

- "Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

- "Je rentre chez moi, il faut que je trouve du boulot pour le mois de juillet. Je pars la semaine prochaine."

- "Déj ? demanda Pete manifestement déçu. On ne t'aura pas beaucoup vu…"

- "C'est bien mon avis", ajouta Clark qui venait d'arriver.

Chloé eut soudain une idée lumineuse :

- "Pourquoi ne travailles-tu pas à Smallville ?"

- "Lex cherche une secrétaire pour l'ét", annonça Clark ravi. Je suis sûr qu'il t'embauchera et c'est tout à fait dans tes compétences", se moqua-t-il.

- "Et comme ça, tu viendras à notre bal de promo", conclut Lana.

Louise les regarda atterrée, ils paraissaient tous heureux et plein de bonnes attentions. Est-ce qu'ils se rendaient compte de ce qu'ils lui demandaient ? Non, bien sûr ! Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de dispute avec Clark et ne tenait pas non plus à briser son amitié avec Lex… Mais il y avait une différence entre se retenir de lui sauter au cou les quelques fois où elle le croisait et passer huit heures par jour avec lui !

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent pour aller au Talon, elle prit Clark à part :

- "Je ne suis pas sure que cela soit une bonne idée après ce…"

- "Ne t'en fais pas, Lex m'a promis qu'il ne te toucherait plus et je lui fais confiance."

Lou le regarda incrédule. Youpi, pensa-t-elle et elle demanda :

- "Et cela ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je ne serai peut être pas d'accord ?"

- "Ne me regardes pas comme ça ! C'est pour ton bien, Lex n'est pas l'homme qu'il te faut."

Louise trouva que c'était une conclusion bien hâtive mais vu que Clark tentait de l'arroser avec une bouteille d'eau et qu'elle devait fuir, elle décida de l'oublier pour l'instant.

Il n'était que 13h30 et pourtant le hall du manoir était déjà plein. Lex n'avait pourtant convoqué les éventuelles prétendantes au titre de secrétaire remplaçante qu'à 14 heures. En arrivant avec une demi-heure d'avance, Louise avait espéré pouvoir lui parler tranquillement mais visiblement c'était rat ! Elle gémit doucement devant la longue queue de femmes qui se tenaient devant elle. Lorsqu'elle remarqua leurs tenues, pour la plupart un tailleur sombre, et qu'elle les compara à la sienne, elle portait une robe d'été jaune citron, elle se dit que finalement le milliardaire serait peut être heureux de l'engager. Tout cela ne résolvait pas son problème, elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer son après-midi à attendre son tour alors que normalement elle pouvait entrer et sortir à sa guise. Lou regretta un instant de ne pas avoir les pouvoirs de Mary Poppins et de ne pas pouvoir les faire disparaître toutes ! Elle décida de s'y prendre autrement et remonta la file en expliquant :

- "Désolée Mesdames, il y a eu une erreur. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, la place est prise." 

Evidemment du haut de ses 19 ans et dans sa tenue légère, elle n'était pas très crédible… La seule chose qu'elle réussit à obtenir, ce fut un concert de protestations et un brouhaha effroyable. Lex qui se trouvait dans son bureau, perçut le bruit de la foule et décida d'aller voir ce qui pouvait troubler une armée de quinquagénaires recrutées pour leur sérieux. Lorsqu'elle le vit apparaître, Lou se précipita vers lui avec un sourire épanoui sur les lèvres :

- "Lex mon amour, enfin… Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? Moi qui pensais que nous pourrions passer un moment ensemble… Je suis terriblement déçue", termina-t-elle dans une moue boudeuse. 

Et pour confirmer son petit discours, elle l'embrassa langoureusement. Lex ne sut pas où il trouva la force de la repousser.

- "Louise…", soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Un murmure de protestations s'élevait maintenant du hall. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'étonne, pensa Lex, à chaque fois qu'il se passe quelque chose je tombe nez à nez avec… Il sentit que la jeune femme le tirait vers son bureau par le bas de sa chemise et tenta malgré tout de sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être.

- "Veuillez m'excuser… Je vous demande encore quelques minutes de patience s'il vous plaît." 

Enfin elle avait réussi, ils étaient dans son bureau. Elle laissa son dos se poser contre la porte et souffla. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage sombre de Lex, qui s'était rassis, elle se tint droite et remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue.

- "Je suis venue pour que tu m'engages."

- "Pardon ?"

Si c'était une plaisanterie, il ne la trouvait pas spécialement drôle.

- "Oui je sais, c'est une idée idiote. Et si cela peux t'aider, notre future cohabitation ne me réjouit pas plus que toi… Mais tente d'expliquer cela à Clark !"

- "Et… Tu étais obligé de provoquer un scandale pour me dire ça ?"

Louise tenta un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, elle savait qu'elle avait eu tort.

- "Je n'ai pas résisté au plaisir d'abuser de ton corps, expliqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée…" 

Lex sentit que l'été allait être long, très long s'ils s'engageaient dans cette voie.

- "Et, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as les compétences requises ?" 

Au sourire sexy qui naquit sur ses lèvres, le milliardaire sut que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Louise se rapprocha du bureau jusqu'à pouvoir y poser ses mains bien à plat et se pencher vers Lex.

- "Vu la manière dont tu regardes mes jambes depuis que je suis entrée, je pense être la seule compétente… " 

Elle se releva et demanda coquine :

- "C'est bien à ça que servent les secrétaires, non ? Elles sont là pour que leurs patrons puissent se détendre…" 

Louise savait qu'elle jouait les allumeuses : Lex, qui s'était levé, se rapprochait d'elle et il semblait hésiter entre son désir et son amitié pour Clark. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva coincée entre le mur et lui, Lou ferma les yeux de bien être. Elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que malgré tout ce que cela impliquait, elle désirait Lex plus que tout. Celui ci se pencha vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement. Alors que leur baiser s'approfondissait, Louise glissa ses mains sous sa chemise : cela faisait des semaines qu'elle rêvait de son corps mais cet imbécile ne détachait jamais plus d'un bouton de son col, quelle que soit la chaleur ! Au contact froid des mains de Louise sur son torse brûlant, Lex ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Il finît par interrompre leur étreinte et posa ses lèvres sur la courte chevelure de la jeune femme.

- "Je suis désolé Louise… Mais je ne peux pas… Clark…" 

Louise s'échappa de ses bras, furieuse :

- "Oui je sais ! Tu as fait une promesse idiote à Clark. Et bien sûr, aucun de vous deux n'a pensé à me demander mon avis !" 

Retrouvant son calme, elle posa son menton sur son épaule et déclara :

-"C'est pas juste…" 

Lex se retourna et l'enlaça en murmurant :

- "Je sais." 

Louise se reprit la première et demanda joyeuse :

- "Je peux aller leur annoncer que la place est prise ?" 

Lex, frustré, hocha la tête mais lorsqu'il la vit relever sa robe et ébouriffer ses cheveux, il cria :

- "Louise, non !" 

C'était trop tard, celle ci venait de traverser le hall avec un sourire gourmand aux lèvres. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna vers lui, lui fit un clin d'œil et lui envoya un baiser du bout des doigts. Lex ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air outré des personnes présentes.

****

**PARTIE 6**

Lou était plongée dans un roman lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Elle haussa les sourcils étonnée : qu'est-ce que Martha ou Jonathan pouvaient bien lui vouloir ? Ses yeux s'arrondirent davantage quand elle vit Clark entrer. Celui ci paraissait mal à l'aise.

- "Clark ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu frappes ?" dit-elle, ironique. 

Son étonnement augmenta encore quand elle vit que son ami gardait les yeux baissés. Intriguée, elle se leva et s'avança vers lui d'une démarche légère.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu as ?"

- "Rien… Rien du tout. Je voulais juste savoir comment cela s'était passé avec Lex."

Louise eut envie de lui demander s'il se moquait d'elle mais préféra s'abstenir et répondit d'un ton mondain :

- "L'entrevue a été excellente. Lex semble ravi et juge que mes capacités sont satisfaisantes." 

Clark leva enfin la tête surpris et Lou éclata de rire. Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de la regarder dans les yeux.

- "Lex m'a embauchée et il se fera un plaisir de t'expliquer comment je me suis débarrassée d'une cinquantaine de concurrentes… Clark, tu es amnésique ou quoi ? Je suis Lou, ta meilleure amie et ton unique confidente, assura-t-elle. Alors venons en aux faits : qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?" 

Clark posa ses mains sur ses hanches, approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura :

- "Lou accepterais-tu de venir au bal de promo avec moi ?" 

La jeune femme se recula et répéta :

- "Tu veux aller au bal avec moi ?" 

Ce fut au tour de Clark de se moquer :

- "C'est exactement ce que je viens de te demander oui…" 

Le visage de Louise s'éclaira, Clark venait de lui prouver une fois de plus l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais alors qu'un sentiment de plénitude l'envahissait, elle eut un doute. Elle pressentait que quelque chose n'allait pas mais fut incapable de définir quoi… Elle décida que ce n'était pas le moment de s'inquiéter et s'inclina dans une profonde révérence :

- "Je serai ravie de t'accompagner." 

Clark fit un grand sourire et ils descendirent dîner main dans la main.

Dès le lendemain, lorsque le téléphone sonna, elle comprit ce que sa décision allait engendrer comme problème. En effet, Martha lui passa l'appareil.

- "Louise, c'est Lana."

-"Lana ?", répéta-t-elle étonnée.

- "Je voulais te demander quelque chose", déclara cette dernière sur un ton de conspiratrice.

- "Je t'écoute", répondit Lou dans un sourire.

Ces discussions de midinettes la captivaient toujours autant que lorsqu'elle avait quinze ans. Mais la question de son amie la laissa sans voix.

- "Tu sais qui Clark compte inviter pour le bal ?"

-"Oui", répondit Louise d'une voix blanche.

- "Oh… S'il te plaît, dis moi qui…", demanda Lana impatiente.

- "Moi…"

- "Toi ? La voix de son interlocutrice se cassa. Mais ce n'est pas… Il ne peut pas…"

Il y eut un long silence que Lana rompit en demandant suppliante :

- "Mais tu as répondu quoi ?" 

Louise perçut une lueur d'espoir dans la voix de la jeune fille et s'en voulut de sa réponse :

- "J'ai dit oui…" 

Lex et Clark discutaient dans la grange lorsqu'ils virent Louise les rejoindre furieuse. Le milliardaire soupira et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien encore pu faire. Mais contrairement à ses attentes, Lou se dirigea vers Clark et déclara :

- "Je te déteste !"

- "Allons bon, plaisanta Lex, cela faisait bien une semaine qu'il n'y avait pas eu de drame…"

Il eut la surprise de voir ses deux compagnons se tourner vers lui et lancer dans une osmose parfaite :

- "Lex, tais-toi !" 

Ce dernier fut horriblement vexé, personne n'osait s'adresser à lui de cette manière. Et si depuis quelques semaines Louise lui avait appris la modestie, c'était bien la première fois que Clark agissait ainsi à son égard. Pendant longtemps il avait cru que son amitié avec le jeune homme était inébranlable mais la présence de Lou entre eux commençait à le faire douter. Dépité, il sortit.

Clark fut surpris de sa propre réaction, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'agresser ainsi les gens et encore moins ses amis. Combien de fois avait-il répété à Lou que hausser la voix n'arrangeait rien… Seulement, il avait eu la mauvaise idée de suggérer à son amie de travailler avec Lex. Et il avait l'impression de la voir s'éloigner un peu plus tous les jours… Il redescendit sur terre devant l'air outragé qu'arborait Louise.

- "Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda-t-il. 

Il eut la surprise de l'entendre répondre malheureuse :

- "Lana croyait que tu irais au bal avec elle, elle vient d'appeler." 

Elle s'arrêta un instant et continua énervée :

- "Je suis sûre que Chloé espère aussi ! Tu ne pouvais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? A cause de toi, je peux dire adieu à leur amiti", lança-t-elle méchante.

- "Lou, dédramatisa Clark, tu n'as pas besoin d'amis… Tu m'as moi !"

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire malheureux.

- "Sérieusement, j'invite qui je veux ! Et c'est avec toi que je veux passer cette soirée. Lou, dit-il en la fixant, tu es la plus importante." 

Bizarrement, Louise eut l'impression que cette phrase sonnait comme un avertissement…

Lou n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, elle réfléchissait à l'ambiguïté de ses sentiments. Elle aimait Clark plus qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer mais n'avait pas pour lui cette flambée de désir qu'elle sentait monter en elle lorsqu'elle voyait Lex. Et pourtant…, imaginer Clark dans les bras d'une autre qu'elle lui laissait une désagréable sensation au fond de la gorge.

Clark esquissa un sourire lorsqu'il vit que Lou s'était enfin endormie. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes elle paraissait soucieuse, elle ressemblait maintenant à une enfant au sourire d'ange. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait si mal par rapport à tout ce qui touchait à son amie… Et même s'il savait pouvoir faire confiance à Lex, l'idée d'un autre homme posant ses mains sur le corps de Lou lui donnait des envies de meurtres ! Le problème c'est qu'il ne désirait pas Louise mais il avait besoin d'une relation exclusive avec elle… Il savait que depuis la mort de Paul, elle ne laissait plus personne l'approcher de peur de souffrir. Personne sauf moi, soupira Clark, et c'est entre mes mains qu'elle a remis sa vie…

Le lendemain, au manoir, Louise fut surprise de ne pas avoir croisé Lex de la matinée. En effet, même s'ils évitaient autant que possible de se retrouver en tête-à-tête, cela ne leur empêchaient pas de se dire bonjour ! Du coup, lorsque l'heure du déjeuner arriva, la jeune femme décida d'aller lui rendre une petite visite. Mais lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau et qu'il ne leva même pas les yeux pour la saluer, elle comprit que ce n'était pas par hasard qu'il l'avait évitée.

- "Que voulez-vous ?" demanda Lex, distant. 

Lou en resta bouche bée : depuis quand se vouvoyaient-ils ? Certes leurs relations n'étaient pas toujours simples mais quand même…, ils avaient dépassé ce stade l !

- "Mais que se passe-t-il ?" balbutia-t-elle.

- "Ecoutez Louise, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons des rapports employeur/employée. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène ?"

Lex la regardait maintenant, placide, avec une assurance et une froideur digne des meilleurs Luthor. Lou sentit la colère monter en elle, elle s'approcha, fit tourner son fauteuil jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse poser ses mains sur les accoudoirs et le toisa :

- "C'est quoi ce cinéma ? C'est parce que nous t'avons envoyé balader hier ? OK, ce n'était peut-être pas très judicieux, mais certaines choses ne te regardent pas." 

Comme Lex restait impassible, elle explosa :

- "Oh ! Je sais bien que la situation n'est pas évidente et que personne n'y trouve son compte… Mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait une promesse que je ne peux pas tenir !" 

Elle dut se pousser lorsqu'il voulut se lever. Lex fit quelques pas dans la pièce et, lui tournant le dos, déclara :

- "Cette promesse était une excellente chose. Elle m'aura permis d'éviter de perdre du temps. Soyons réalistes, tu n'étais qu'une passade." 

Après quelques instants de silence, il ajouta :

- "Qu'espérais-tu ? Tu n'es qu'une gamine…" 

Louise eut l'impression qu'on la poignardait de l'intérieur : il ne pouvait pas penser ce qu'il disait, pas après… Après quoi, se reprit-elle, vous avez échangé quelques baisers… Oui, et alors ? Que croyais-tu ? Qu'il allait te proposer le mariage ? Tu n'es pas irrésistible Louise, se moqua une petite voix. Mais, alors, pourquoi ne la regardait-il pas…?

- "Lex, tournes toi", ordonna-t-elle. 

Le jeune milliardaire eut un sourire malheureux : il faisait un bien piètre menteur. Il ne voulait pas continuer comme cela… Il aurait dû se fier à sa première impression : Louise et Clark étaient faits l'un pour l'autre et malheur à qui oserait s'interposer. Oui mais on ne choisissait pas ses sentiments. Cela ne t'apportera que des ennuis, se rappela-t-il avant de planter son regard dans celui de la jeune femme. Il eut l'impression que la confrontation durait des heures. Finalement, sans un mot, Louise recula et lui lança un dernier regard avant de claquer la porte. Lex mit quelques secondes à réagir : elle avait dans les yeux la même tristesse que le jour où Clark, exactement au même endroit, avait haussé la voix contre elle. Quel imbécile, se réprimanda-t-il, tu fais une puérile crise de jalousie et c'est elle que tu qualifies de gosse ! Furieux, il se dirigea vers le couloir.

- "Louise, appela-t-il, Louise, attends !" 

Mais celle ci continua son chemin sans hésiter. Jurant entre ses dents, Lex accéléra le pas, la rattrapa et la força à se retourner. Lorsqu'il aperçut des larmes dans les yeux noirs, il sentit la honte l'envahir. Il posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et soupira en la sentant reculer. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, lui dit une petite voix ironique, il lui a fallut une semaine pour pardonner à Clark et tu espérais que toi en quelques minutes… ! Ne sachant pas comment agir pour se faire pardonner, il captura ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser au goût de pardon. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Louise caresser sa nuque, il s'autorisa un sourire.

- "Je suis désolé Louise. Vraiment. Tu sais bien que…"

- "Chut", le coupa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau à pleine bouche.

Et lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle chuchota :

- "C'est toi qui avais raison. On ne peut pas faire ça : tu ne vois quasiment plus Clark depuis que je suis là et moi, entre vous deux, je ne sais plus…"

- "Louise, s'interposa Lex, j'avais tort. J'ai du mal … Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner Clark. J'aimerais juste… Donne nous une chance, s'il te plaît."

- "Je ne sais pas", répondit doucement la jeune femme.

Lorsque Louise se leva ce matin-là, Clark était déjà parti en ville. Elle passa la matinée à aider Martha dans la maison.

- "Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter… Comment vas-tu Louise ?"

- "Bien. Je suis très contente de vous revoir. Clark m'a énormément manqué."

- "Je peux t'assurer que c'était réciproque. Quand vous étiez petits, Jonathan et moi, nous prédisions qu'un jour nous allions vous marier… C'était une très mauvaise idée, vous auriez passé votre temps à vous déchirer !"

- "Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour, nous finirons ensemble", plaisanta la jeune femme.

Martha répondit à ses rires avant d'ajouter :

- "Peut- être… Mais pour le moment, mes prédictions sont plutôt dirigées vers Lex." 

Lou stoppa immédiatement ce qu'elle était en train de faire et lança un regard étonné à la mère de son ami.

- "Mais…"

- "Louise, je ne suis pas aveugle. A chaque fois qu'il passe à la maison, c'est uniquement parce que Jonathan est là qu'il ne se jette pas sur toi."

- "Vous vous trompez sur un point, soupira Lou, c'est à cause de Clark."

- "De Clark ? !"

La jeune femme raconta brièvement son histoire et ses doutes. Après l'avoir écoutée attentivement, Martha lui conseilla de parler avec Clark. Conseil que Louise s'empressa de mettre à exécution, dès que Clark et son père arrivèrent, elle l'interpella :

- "Clark, il faut que je te parle."

- "Parce que ce n'est pas ce que vous faites, depuis que tu es arrivée ?" se moqua Jonathan.

Les deux amis s'installèrent confortablement dans la grange.

- "Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ?" demanda Clark.

- "Je veux que tu délies Lex de sa promesse, annonça Louise."

- "Quoi ?"

- "Tu as bien entendu Clark."

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'il est là, j'ai une terrible envie de me jeter dans ses bras et que cet idiot me rejette par amitié pour toi."

Cette dernière remarque amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Clark mais il redevint vite sérieux.

- "Est-ce que tu l'aimes Lou ?" demanda-t-il doucement. 

Celle ci frissonna et vint se serrer contre son ami.

- "Je ne sais pas… Mais j'ai envie d'essayer."

- "Et moi, je deviens quoi ?" murmura-t-il.

Devant l'air de chien battu qu'il affichait, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire :

- "Toi ? Quelle question ! Mais tu disparais de ma vie bien sûr." 

Clark était allongé par terre sur une épaisse couche de coussins et Louise était assise à califourchon sur lui. Il attrapa ses bras et supplia :

- "Je suis sérieux…"

- "Moi pas. Clark, tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit par rapport à Lana ? C'est la seule chose que tu ne dois jamais oublier : tu es le plus important pour moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi."

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et reprit :

- "J'aimerai que tout reste comme avant. Je ne veux pas détruire ton amitié avec Lex…"

- "Laisse moi un peu de temps", chuchota Clark .

Lex se dirigeait à grand pas vers le Talon, il avait des papiers à remettre à Lana. Lorsqu'il entra dans le café, il trouva la jeune fille en pleine discussion avec Chloé et Pete. Les trois amis l'invitèrent à s'installer avec eux un instant.

- "Alors comme ça, Clark ne t'emmène pas au bal ?" demanda Chloé à Lana.

- "Non", répondit celle ci, un peu triste.

- "Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir, expliqua Pete. Tu sais ce que Louise représente pour lui."

Lex leva les yeux au ciel : pourquoi tenaient-ils tous à lui gâcher sa soirée ? Il ne supportait plus d'entendre vanter l'exemplaire amitié de… Louise et Clark. Justement ils venaient d'entrer et le milliardaire ne put s'empêcher de maudire son ami. Celui ci tenait la jeune femme par la taille et lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire sourire… Elle paraissait tellement heureuse. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers eux et Lou se retrouva assise entre Lex et Clark.

Louise sentit son cœur s'affoler quand sa cuisse frôla celle de Lex. Lou tu es une incorrigible romantique, pensa-t-elle. Rapidement le milliardaire ressentit le trouble de la jeune femme et décida de tirer profit de cet avantage. Lentement, habilement, il fit courir ses doigts sur la partie du corps de Louise qui était dissimulée par la table. Il sut que son objectif était atteint lorsqu'il la vit se mordre les lèvres comme si elle se retenait de crier.

Il faut que je fasse quelque chose…Et vite ! décida Lou. Elle lança son coude dans les côtes de Lex et coupa Chloé qui était en plein discours :

- "Clark, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai oublié des affaires au manoir. Lex va m'y emmener et il me déposera à la ferme après." 

Le milliardaire secoua la tête : c'était l'excuse la plus ratée qu'il n'ait jamais entendue, si Clark gobait un truc pareil… Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Louise posa son index sur ses lèvres.

- "Surtout ne dis rien. Rappelle toi ce que l'on a dit !" 

Afin de le faire taire définitivement, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes ce qui eut pour effet de faire bondir Lex. Chacun son tour, jubila Lou.

Lorsque Louise et Lex se retrouvèrent dehors, il faisait nuit. La jeune femme se tourna vers son compagnon et déclara menaçante :

- "Ne me refais jamais ça ! J'ai cru devenir folle…" 

Lex éclata d'un rire franc avant de la pousser sans douceur contre un mur. Lorsque ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètres de celles de Lou, il murmura :

- "Et moi alors ? Tu as une idée de ce que j'ai endur ? Te savoir si proche et ne pas pouvoir te toucher…" 

Louise poussa un petit gémissement : à chaque fois que Lex parlait, elle sentait son souffle sur ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus, elle se jeta à son coup et mordilla délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Lex ne fut pas long à répondre à cette invitation… Louise venait de poser ses mains sur son ventre et Lex eut une dernière pensée cohérente : je ne peux plus me passer d'elle… Pourtant lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les mains de la jeune femme glissaient dangereusement vers le bas de son corps, il la repoussa.

- "Quoi encore ?" gémit Louise en gardant les yeux fermés. 

Lex l'observa pendant quelques secondes : parfois il se demandait où il trouvait la force de résister !

- "Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse l'amour au milieu de la rue, il va falloir éviter de m'agresser de cette manière", déclara-t-il d'une voix rauque. 

A ces mots, Lou ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Elle paraissait tellement innocente… Il l'attira doucement contre lui et demanda :

- "As-tu seulement une idée de ce que tu es en train de me faire ?" 

La jeune femme hocha la tête :

- "Hum, hum… Je te rends complètement dingue de moi !" 

Elle s'écarta de lui et se dirigea vers la voiture. Lex en resta abasourdi : innocente, tu parles !

****

**PARTIE 7**

- "Arrêtez-moi si je me trompe…, commença Chloé, j'ai bien vu Louise embrasser Clark avant de partir avec Lex ?"

- "Ben oui", confirma Pete.

Se tournant vers Clark, elle demanda :

- "Depuis quand faites-vous ménage à trois ?" 

Lana fut la seule à remarquer la tristesse dans les yeux du jeune homme et décida de le suivre lorsque celui ci se leva.

- "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?"

- "Tu sais Chloé, Clark a toujours été un mystère pour nous mais lorsque l'on aborde le sujet "Louise", je crois que cela devient encore plus compliqu", déclara sagement Pete.

****

- "Lex ! hurla Louise, je te promets que si tu ne t'arrêtes pas immédiatement, je ne te laisserai plus jamais m'approcher !"

La Jaguar du milliardaire roulait à toute allure et la menace de Lou ne servit absolument à rien. Le jeune homme avait besoin de se calmer : après la scène à la sortie du Talon, la présence de Louise à ses côtés l'excitait plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité… Et la vitesse était une excellente chose pour lui remettre les idées en place. Il retint un sourire en sentant les ongles de sa compagne s'enfoncer dans sa cuisse : il existait donc des situations que Louise redoutait ! Mais même si elle paraissait affolée, cela ne la faisait pas taire pour autant… Lorsque la voiture eut pilée devant le manoir et qu'ils en furent descendus, il lui demanda :

- "Est-ce qu'il t'arrive d'arrêter de parler ?" 

Lou attendit qu'ils furent dans le salon pour lui répondre :

- "Oui… Lorsque tu m'embrasses."

- "C'est une invitation ?" demanda-t-il en l'enlaçant.

Il déposa une série de petits baisers dans le cou de la jeune femme.

- "Je croyais que tu me détestais, que je n'étais qu'un salaud et que tu ne me laisserais plus poser les mains sur toi…"

- "J'ignorai alors que tu avais des mains… aussi convaincantes", murmura-t-elle en sentant ses doigts s'égarer sur sa poitrine.

Louise le repoussa doucement et l'entraîna sur le canapé. Une fois qu'il fut installé, elle s'assit à son tour à califourchon sur lui et voulut poser ses mains sur sa nuque mais Lex arrêta son geste.

- "Pas question que tu fasses de moi ton objet sexuel", dit-il dans un sourire. 

Lou allait protester, quand le milliardaire, relâchant ses poignets, passa ses doigts sous son haut et caressa son dos d'une manière experte. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser mais il se détourna : il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il soit le seul à souffrir ! La soirée ne faisait que commencer et il aurait tout le temps de se laisser faire ! Mais alors qu'il passait sa langue sur l'épaule dénudée de la jeune femme, il la sentit se raidir entre ses bras. Etonné, il leva les yeux vers elle : avait-il fait quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas ? Il sentit la colère le gagner lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Louise fixait étrangement quelque chose sur la cheminée… Avant même de s'être retourné, il sut ce qu'elle regardait : un cadre dans lequel il y avait une photo de Clark et de lui, prise il y a de cela quelques mois. Elle semblait hypnotisée par le cliché et par les yeux de son ami. Lex, furieux, la repoussa sans délicatesse. Il se dirigea vers le portrait et d'un geste rageur de la main balaya le dessus de la cheminée. Le bruit du verre se brisant ramena Lou dans la réalité. Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois toujours là Clark ? Tu ne pouvais pas me laisser tranquille juste ce soir…, gémit-elle intérieurement. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Lex. Le jeune homme était en train de se servir un whisky et manifestement, il avait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- "Je suis désolée", murmura Louise.

- "Et moi donc !" répondit-il d'une voix cassante.

La jeune femme attendit quelques minutes mais devant le mutisme de Lex, elle se résigna :

- "Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je rentre…"

- "Je te raccompagne", dit-il en lui tournant toujours le dos.

- "Non. Je vais rentrer à pieds. J'ai… besoin de marcher."

Lex soupira de soulagement, il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à la ramener. Oui mais quand même…

- "Louise", appela-t-il en posant une main sur son bras pour la retenir. 

Il la regarda et soupira avant de reprendre :

- "Appelle moi quand tu seras rentrée…" 

Il vit dans ses yeux que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait de lui, que ce n'était pas ces mots-là qu'elle aurait voulu entendre. Malgré cela, il la laissa partir.

Il posa son front contre la fenêtre et la suivit du regard alors qu'elle disparaissait dans la nuit. Elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de compréhension et il n'avait pas su la lui donner. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Lex Luthor, futur magnat de l'économie, ignorait comment réagir. Il est bien plus facile de se battre contre un ennemi que contre un ami, pensa-t-il.

Clark sentit Lana arriver derrière et lui et s'installer à ses côtés. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se décide à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- "Tu l'aimes ?" demanda-t-elle hésitante. 

En se tournant vers elle, Clark vit l'effort que lui demandait ces quelques mots.

- "Pas de la manière dont tu le penses… Mais oui, je l'aime", répondit-il en prenant sa main dans la sienne. 

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Lana.

- "Alors que se passe-t-il ?" 

Le jeune homme décida que se confier un peu ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose :

- "J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant à qui l'on vient de voler son jouet. C'est un peu réducteur bien sûr mais je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer clairement. Lou a toujours été à moi, c'était l'impression que j'avais… Et Lex est arrivé… Lou veut avoir une aventure avec lui. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre, peur qu'elle souffre…

- "Tu n'en as pas parlé avec elle ?"

- "Si… Elle a dit que Lex ne pourrait jamais prendre ma place dans sa vie pas plus que…"

Il s'arrêta net en se rendant compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- "Que quoi ?"

- "Que tu ne pourrais prendre la sienne dans ma vie", murmura-t-il.

Lana se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main sur sa joue.

- "Ce n'est pas mon intention. Je me demande comment Lex réagit… Si un jour, nous…" 

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques instants avant d'ajouter :

- "Je crois que j'aurais dû mal à accepter que tu aies une relation si exclusive avec une autre." 

Pour la première fois, Clark se mit à la place de Lou : repousserait-il Lana pour elle ? Non bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir. La conclusion lui sauta aux yeux : elle avait le droit de tenter sa chance avec Lex même s'il devait souffrir pour cela.

Allongée sur son lit, Lou attrapa le téléphone. Elle avait longuement hésité mais même si elle redoutait cet appel, elle n'avait pas d'autre solution que de mettre les choses au clair.

- "Lex ?"

- "Louise… Ca va ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Il avait eu le temps de se calmer et regrettait maintenant de l'avoir laissée partir.

- "J'ai connu mieux…"

- "Je suis désolé, tu sais."

En prononçant ces mots, il remarqua que depuis que la jeune femme était apparue dans sa vie, il passait son temps à présenter ces excuses.

- "Tu n'y es pour rien. Je ne voulais pas réagir ainsi. Ce que tu me faisais était très… agréable", avoua-t-elle en baissant la voix. 

A l'autre bout du fil, Lex ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir : décidément il ne se reconnaissait plus, depuis quand une voix pouvait-elle le troubler à ce point ?

- "Lex, tu es l ?"

- "Hum… Pour l'instant oui, mais je te promets que je me retiens pour ne pas venir te kidnapper."

Lou eut un petit rire de gorge qui acheva définitivement le milliardaire. Elle reprit ses explications :

- "Clark a toujours été un repère dans ma vie, une personne stable sur qui je pouvais compter… Quand j'ai vu cette photo, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il me jugeait. Tu sais qu'il a… un peu de mal à accepter notre relation mais tout n'est pas de sa faute… A chaque fois que je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression de le trahir. J'ai besoin de temps…"

- "Je m'en veux… J'aurais voulu être capable de me montrer un peu plus compréhensif avec toi…"

Louise ressentit un trouble dans la voix de Lex, elle décida qu'il était temps pour tous les deux d'être francs :

- "Pourquoi ?"

- "Quoi ?"

- "Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es énervé à ce point ?"

Elle entendit un gros soupir.

-"Louise, je ne suis pas sûr que…"

- "Je veux savoir", le coupa-t-elle d'une voix déterminée.

- "J'ai… Je n'aime pas être rejeté. A cause de mon enfance, à chaque fois que l'on me dit non, je le ressens comme une attaque personnelle. Parfois c'est une force et d'autre fois, comme ce soir…"

La jeune femme se remémora ce que Clark lui avait racont : la mort de sa mère, le cynisme de son père,… Evidemment, il y avait de quoi être perturb ! Lex s'était tu comme si cet aveu l'avait épuisé. Louise reprit la parole :

- "Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. Bonne nuit Lex." 

Le milliardaire sembla se sentir mieux et répondit d'une voix sensuelle :

- "La nuit aurait été meilleure si tu avais été l"

- "Qui m'a mise dehors ?" demanda-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

- "Lou, tu dors ?"

- "Oui !"

- " Je peux venir ?"

- "Non !" répondit-elle en se retournant et en enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller.

Malgré cela, Clark vint s'installer à ses côtés. Louise jeta un coup d'œil rapide à son réveil :

- "Clark tu as vu l'heure ?"

- "Oui. Et alors ? Tu regardes l'heure toi, quand tu as envie de me parler ?"

Devant l'évidence, Lou soupira et s'installa pour laisser un peu de place à son ami.

- "Comment s'est passé ta soirée ?" 

La jeune femme poussa un nouveau soupir.

- "A ce point l !" commenta Clark. 

Elle lui raconta rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand elle eut fini, il éclata de rire.

- "Tu n'es pas censé trouver cela drôle !" s'insurgea Louise.

- "C'est vrai. Désolé. Mais l'idée que je te fasse un tel effet même en photo…"

- "Redescends sur Terre !" lui dit-elle en le poussant un peu.

Clark la regarda un long moment avant de se décider :

- "Lana m'a dit que le jour où nous serions ensemble, elle n'apprécierait certainement pas notre relation…" 

Cette déclaration eut pour effet de faire bondir Louise.

- "H ! Mais pour qui elle se prend ?"

- "Doucement…, répondit Clark en l'enlaçant. Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer quoi que ce soit entre nous mais… Regardes comment nous agissons l'un et l'autre…"

- "C'est sûr que… Vu comme on se débrouille, je suis bonne pour finir vieille fille !"

Le lendemain matin, Louise fut réveillée par le soleil. Elle profita un peu de la chaleur avant d'enjamber Clark et de se diriger vers la salle de bains. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre en sous-vêtements, elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux.

- "Clark ?"

- "Hum…", lui répondit une voix endormie.

- "Clark ! Lèves toi."

- "Quoi ?" maugréa le jeune homme.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai l ?" dit-elle en montrant le bas de son dos.

Clark eut beaucoup de mal à s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Il l'invita à s'approcher et l'examina.

- "Cela ne pouvait pas attendre, non ? C'est une griffure, rien de grave…"

- "Une griffure ? répéta-t-elle en s'éloignant. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu…", se demanda-t-elle pour elle-même avant de s'arrêter en plein milieu de phrase.

- "C'est vrai ça… Comment as-tu pu te griffer ici ?" demanda Clark parfaitement réveillé.

Lorsqu'il vit que son amie commençait à rougir, il comprit aussitôt qui était l'auteur de cette marque.

- "Oh ! Je vois que mon portrait ne vous a pas empêché de faire connaissance…", la taquina-t-il.

- "Clark !" le réprimanda-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup sur l'épaule.

Ce dernier profita de la proximité de la jeune femme pour l'attraper et la faire rouler sur le lit.

Martha alla ouvrir la porte en se demandant qui pouvait venir si tôt.

- "Lex ?"

- "Bonjour Madame Kent."

Contrairement à son habitude, le milliardaire, qui tenait un bouquet de fleur, paraissait mal à l'aise.

- "Vu votre attitude, j'imagine qu'elles ne sont pas pour moi", commença la mère de Clark en désignant les roses.

- "Non en effet, répondit-il en retrouvant son attitude confiante. Je pense que votre mari n'aurait que moyennement appréci"

Martha le fit entrer en riant :

- "Louise est en haut avec Clark", dit-elle avant qu'il n'ait pu demander quoi que ce soit. 

Lorsque Lex arriva en haut de l'escalier, il entendit des éclats de rire s'échapper de la pièce qui était en face de lui. Il poussa doucement la porte et fut stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Louise, en petite tenue, était allongée sur le lit alors que Clark, en caleçon, se tenait assis à califourchon sur ses jambes.

- "Clark ! Ce n'est pas juste, arrête !" cria-t-elle. 

Celui ci, qui était en train de la chatouiller, continua de plus belle. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'aperçurent de la présence du milliardaire.

- "Je sais bien que ce n'est pas juste… C'est pour cela que c'est drôle ! Je connais tous tes points faibles", dit-il en se penchant vers elle. 

En faisant ce geste, il aperçut une silhouette près de la porte.

- "Lex ?" s'étonna-t-il.

- "Je ne voulais pas vous déranger", dit celui-ci d'une voix froide avant de s'en aller.

- "Merde !" jura Lou.

- "Là, c'est sûr que…", rajouta son ami.

Elle se dégagea et courut vers l'escalier.

- "Martha, cria-t-elle, ne le laissez pas partir !"

- "Pardon ?" lui répondit une voix ahurie.

- "Faites-lui un café, donnez lui un balai,… Je ne sais pas moi ! Mais trouvez quelque chose !"

Martha eut un sourire amusée : décidément Louise semblait avoir des difficultés.

- "Lex, je suis désolée mais…"

- "Ecoutez Madame Kent…"

- "Allons, vous n'allez pas me dire qu'un homme tel que vous redoute une confrontation avec une toute jeune femme !"

Le milliardaire ne répondit rien mais ses yeux le firent pour lui.

- "Certes Louise a du répondant mais quand même… Vous n'allez pas vous enfuir ?" demanda Martha de sa voix tranquille. 

Lex poussa un soupir et prit une chaise.

Lou enfila en précipitation une robe et des sandales avant de descendre à grandes enjambées. En la voyant, Lex voulut se lever mais elle l'en empêcha.

- "Surtout ne dis rien ! Laisse moi prendre mon petit déjeuner." 

Martha eut la surprise de le voir s'exécuter. Louise ne se rend pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle a sur lui, pensa-t-elle.

- "Où est Clark ?"

- "Il est sorti par la fenêtre", répondit la jeune fille en croquant dans une tartine.

- "Par la fenêtre ? Mais pourquoi ?"

Lou se tourna vers Lex :

- "Il a dit qu'il préférait me laisser gérer la situation…" 

Martha éclata de rire :

- "Lex, je crois que vous impressionnez mon fils !" 

Lorsque, enfin, elle eut fini de manger, Louise entraîna Lex dehors.

- "Tu es fâch ?" demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- "Il y a de quoi, non ? Je viens m'excuser et je te trouve au lit avec Clark !" s'emporta-t-il.

- "Oh ! Ca suffit ! Quand vas-tu comprendre ?"

Elle se retourna et souleva sa robe jusqu'à sa taille. La colère du milliardaire disparut aussitôt, devant le spectacle du corps musclé de Lou, pour laisser la place à un désir lancinant.

- "Regardes cette griffure, c'est toi qui me l'a faite. Tu vois d'autres traces ? Non ! Clark est un ami ! Un ami, tu sais ce que c'est ? Ce ne sont pas les amis qui laissent des marques mais les amants… Tu saisis la différence ?" s'énerva Louise. 

Lex hocha la tête, il comprenait très bien. Les amis n'avaient pas le droit de toucher la peau sucrée de la jeune femme mais les amants si… Et puisque, manifestement, il était rangé dans cette dernière catégorie… Il posa son pouce sur la griffure et la caressa doucement. Il mit son autre main sur le ventre tiède de Lou et rapprocha son corps du sien.

- "Je t'ai fait mal ?" lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- "Lex… Pas ici", souffla-t-elle.

- "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

- "Nous sommes devant la ferme des Kent," répondit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Cette révélation ramena brutalement Lex sur Terre. La jeune femme en profita pour s'éloigner et reprendre son plaidoyer :

- "Est-ce que je te fais des crises de jalousie moi ? Et pourtant, d'après la rumeur, j'aurais de bonnes raisons de m'inquiéter ! A combien de femmes as-tu juré un amour éternel ? Combien en as-tu embrassé de la même manière que moi ? Tu crois que je ne me pose pas de questions ? Et bien si ! Mais moi, j'essaye de te faire confiance…", cria-t-elle.

Lex se demanda comment elle arrivait à changer d'humeur aussi rapidement. Il s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et déclara d'une voix basse :

- "Aucune."

- "Quoi ?" demanda Louise étonnée.

- "Je n'ai juré un amour éternel à personne et je n'embrasse personne d'autre que toi de cette manière", expliqua-t-il avant de capturer ses lèvres.

Louise se sentit défaillir : peu importe les problèmes, elle se sentait prête à tout surmonter s'il continuait à l'embrasser ainsi. A bout de souffle, elle recula et posa son front sur le torse de son compagnon.

- "Et je suis censée croire ces belles déclarations ?"

- "Louise, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour te déclarer mes sentiments mais il y a quelque chose de différent, de nouveau avec toi…"

- "Lex, le coupa-t-elle. Ne dis rien que tu pourrais regretter. Nous avons tout le temps pour les promesses."

Le milliardaire acquiesça mais ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- "En tant que donateur, je suis invité au bal de promo. Tu viendrais avec moi ?" 

Louise le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- "Non. J'y vais avec Clark." 

Lex secoua la tête :

- "Et si je te l'avais proposé avant ?" 

Lou eut besoin de tout son courage pour répondre mais elle devait bien cela à son ami :

- "Cela n'aurait rien changé. C'est avec lui que je veux y aller." 

****

****

**PARTIE 8 **

Louise laissa retomber son corps sur le dossier de la chaise où elle était assise. Heureusement qu'elle ne possédait pas la force de Clark car elle n'avait pas sa patience ! Cela ferait un bon moment qu'elle aurait explosé l'écran qui se trouvait en face d'elle si elle en avait eu les capacités. Depuis des heures elle tentait de percer les mystères de cette machine. Lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler pour Lex, celui ci lui avait donné tous les codes d'accès existants mais elle avait découvert ce matin qu'il y avait un dossier qu'elle ne pouvait pas consulter. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, lui rappela une petite voix intérieure qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Clark. Elle reconnaissait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de fouiller dans les secrets de Lex mais quand même… Elle mourait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il pouvait dissimuler.

Lou soupira de fatigue. Elle avait essayé de découvrir par hasard le fameux mot de passe mais rien n'avait fonctionn : ni les prénoms, ni les dates de naissance… Elle en était même venue à essayer son propre prénom ! Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire et elle ferma les yeux de bien-être. Elle était complètement dingue de ce type… Et elle avait un peu trop tendance à croire que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Lorsque Lex entra dans la pièce où se trouvait la jeune femme, celle ci n'avait toujours pas changé de position mais son sourire s'élargit en reconnaissant son pas. Si elle garda les paupières closes, cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire disparaître de l'ordinateur, d'un geste discret, ce sur quoi elle travaillait. Elle était amoureuse, pas idiote ! Et si Lex était en temps normal un modèle de courtoisie, elle doutait fort que le milliardaire sérieux et autoritaire qu'il pouvait devenir apprécie qu'elle cherche à savoir ce qu'il cachait.

- "Louise ?" appela-t-il doucement.

- "Hum ?"

- "J'ai cru que tu dormais ! dit-il en souriant. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" demanda-t-il amusé.

- "Je rêve", répondit-elle laconique.

- "De moi, j'espère ?" dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- "Je ne sais pas. C'est un homme…, beau, riche et puissant. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il veut que les gens pensent de lui. Mais il est aussi drôle, intelligent, tendre et incroyablement doué de ses mains."

- "Alors là, tu nages en plein délire ! Un type pareil, cela n'existe pas…"

Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle vit que Lex ne plaisantait qu'à moitié. Il ne pensait pas mériter de tels compliments, il ne pensait pas pouvoir être une telle personne. Lou se rendit compte à quel point il pouvait manquer de confiance en lui. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est, que ces derniers temps, elle n'avait rien fait pour améliorer son état. Elle se leva pour l'enlacer et déclara avant de l'embrasser :

- "A croire que j'ai trouvé la perle rare…" 

Lex répondit à son baiser avant de s'écarter d'elle.

- "Louise, j'étais venu pour parler…", commença-t-il.

- "Oui. Et si moi, je préfère t'embrasser ?" répliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

- "Louise, grogna-t-il, c'est sérieux."

Celle ci se laissa retomber sur sa chaise :

- "OK, je t'écoute."

- "Samedi soir, j'organise une soirée avec un certain nombre d'hommes d'affaires et leurs femmes…"

Il s'arrêta devant l'air ahuri de la jeune femme, qui demanda :

- "Toi, tu organises des soirées ?" 

Il vit à son sourire qu'elle mourait d'envie de se moquer et prit les devants :

- "Surtout ne dis rien ! Je trouve cela aussi ridicule que toi mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Ce sont tous des futurs collaborateurs. Bref…, j'aimerai que tu viennes…" 

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, elle avait l'air ravie et une lueur enfantine brillait dans son regard :

- "Si je dis oui, est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une superbe robe ? Tu sais, le genre de robe que l'on ne met qu'une fois dans sa vie…" 

Lex éclata de rire devant l'enthousiasme dont elle faisait preuve :

- "Je te promets une robe de conte de fées si tu me laisses finir…" 

Il fut coupé une fois de plus par la sonnerie du télé phone. Alors qu'il décrochait, Louise lui demanda :

- "Est-ce que tu porteras un smoking ?" 

Lex hocha la tête et répondit à son interlocuteur. Lou, quant à elle, avait reculé de quelques pas et le dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Soudainement, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- "Tu sais quoi ? J'avais oublié sexy dans la description de mon rêve." 

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et sortit de la pièce. Lex eut du mal à suivre la fin de sa conversation téléphonique.

Cela faisait quelques heures que Louise était rentrée lorsque Lex téléphona. Clark fut le plus rapide pour décrocher.

- "Salut Clark, c'est Lex."

- "Oh ! Salut. J'imagine que ce n'est pas à moi que tu veux parler…"

- "Clark, attends !"

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence avant que Lex ne reprenne :

- "Cela fait un moment que l'on ne s'est pas vu… Tu sais que tu peux passer quand tu veux." 

La voix de Clark se radoucit :

- "Je sais. Je… Je viendrais dans la semaine." 

Il écarta le combiné et cria :

- "Lou, téléphone !" 

Lex entendit une voix répondre :

- "C'est qui ?"

- "A ton avis… C'est l'amour de ta vie !" répondit le jeune homme en riant.

- "Clark ! s'indigna Louise avant de prendre le téléphone. Re-bonjour Lex."

- "Alors comme ça, je suis l'am…"

- "Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que dit Clark", le coupa-t-elle.

- "OK ! Tu es partie bien vite tout à l'heure…"

- "Tu avais l'air très occup", plaisanta-t-elle.

- "Du coup, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir. Le mauvais côté de cette soirée, c'est que tous les braves gens qui seront là auront une cinquantaine d'années. Que tous les hommes vont te regarder d'un air libidineux et que toutes leurs femmes vont te détester !"

- "Oh ! Génial ! Dis, cela t'arrive de faire les choses comme tout le monde ?" demanda Lou.

- "Pardon ?"

- "Ben oui, quoi ! Tu aurais pu m'inviter au cinéma, au resto voire même m'emmener dans une fête foraine… Mais non ! Tu as choisi une soirée où vous allez vous partager le monde !"

Lex éclata de rire devant cette manifestation de mauvaise humeur :

- "Je te promets que nous ferons tout cela plus tard… Mais, je ne t'ai pas encore annoncé le pire… Mon père sera l"

- "C'est décidé, je préfère la fête foraine !"

- "Louise… S'il te plaît… Ne me laisse pas tomber."

Il entendit un gros soupir.

- "Bon d'accord. Mais je te préviens que si tu me laisses toute seule avec lui, je fais un scandale."

- "Promis, je ne te lâcherai pas d'un pas. Merci beaucoup. Louise ?"

- "Lex ?"

- "Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux", déclara celui ci avant de raccrocher.

Lou en resta bouche bée et courut raconter cette conversation à Clark.

Clark s'arrêta de courir en arrivant devant le manoir. Il redoutait ce qui allait suivre. Certes, il commençait à accepter le fait que Lou puisse avoir une relation avec Lex mais quand même… Malgré tout, il tenait énormément à l'amitié du milliardaire et puisque celui ci avait fait le premier pas en l'invitant, il allait faire un effort.

- "Lex ?" appela-t-il à tue-tête, tout en parcourant les différentes pièces du manoir. 

Il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix autoritaire :

- "Vous ne pourriez pas vous taire !" 

Clark se retourna et s'excusa platement :

- "Je suis désolé Monsieur Luthor, je ne voulais pas vous déranger." 

Lex fit son apparition à ce moment-l :

- "Ne t'inquiètes pas Clark. Papa, si mes amis te dérangent, rien ne t'empêche d'aller à l'hôtel !" 

Les deux jeunes gens changèrent de pièce.

- "Je ne savais pas que ton père était au manoir. Quand est-il arriv ?"

- "Hier soir et je ne le supporte déjà plus. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Louise refuse de venir tant qu'il sera là."

Lex s'arrêta net, il venait d'avouer à Clark que la jeune femme lui manquait et il ignorait comment son ami allait réagir. Celui ci se força à sourire :

- "Je te rappelle qu'elle est censée être ton employée et qu'elle est donc tenue de venir travailler…" 

Lex l'observa longuement avant de lui demander :

- "Je sais que je ne la connais pas aussi bien que toi mais… Tu as déjà réussi à l'obliger à faire quelque chose ?" 

Clark secoua la tête avant de demander d'une voix quasi suppliante :

- "On ne pourrait pas changer de sujet ?" 

Lex acquiesça et lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, ils se séparèrent, il décida, qu'après tout, leur amitié n'était peut être pas compromise.

Louise regarda, effrayée, l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et se rapprocha de Lex. Celui ci leva un œil interrogateur sur elle et comprit ce qu'elle lui demandait. Il l'attrapa par la taille et jeta un regard froid et menaçant à l'homme qui l'observait d'un peu trop près. Lou sentit son corps se décontracter et elle ferma les yeux de bien être. Heureusement qu'il est là, pensa-t-elle. La soirée était affreuse et elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne se terminerait jamais. Elle ne sentait absolument pas à sa place ici.

Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air mais fut arrêtée en chemin par une blonde d'une trentaine d'année qui l'aborda hautaine :

- "Alors comme cela, vous êtes la dernière lubie de Lex ?" 

Lou la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds. Son adversaire était certes magnifique mais elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Elle s'approcha de la femme et susurra :

- "Voyez vous, il préfère les corps jeunes et frais. Non pas que vous soyez trop âgée, la rassura-t-elle, mais dix ans d'écart, cela fait quand même une grande différence…" 

Et elle continua sa route.Mais la sort s'acharna sur elle et quelques mètres plus loin, elle fut stoppée par une main sur son épaule :

- "Qu'avez-vous bien pu dire à Mérédith pour qu'elle paraisse aussi vexée ?" 

Lou ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner :

- "Enlevez immédiatement votre main !" 

Sa menace fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire :

- "Doucement ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous violer", se moqua l'homme. 

Elle se retourna enfin et fut surprise par le sourire franc que lui adressait un jeune homme.

- "Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle. Mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis le début de la soirée…"

- "J'avais remarqué. Je me présente : Greg, je suis le cousin de Lex."

- "Oh ! Enchantée, Louise", dit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- "Et quels sont vos rapports avec Lex ?" demanda-t-il en se rapprochant.

- "Je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas", répondit-elle amusée.

- "Mais bien sûr que si, jeune fille ! Il faut bien que je sache si j'ai la moindre chance de danser avec vous ce soir…"

Lou éclata de rire, heureuse de rencontrer quelqu'un qui possédait encore un peu d'humour dans cette pièce.

Lex la chercha des yeux lorsqu'il entendit son éclat de rire. Quand il l'aperçut enfin, il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle était tout simplement exceptionnelle ! Mais son visage se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit qui était à l'origine de sa bonne humeur. Il se rapprocha vivement des deux jeunes gens et glissa sa main dans celle de Louise. Celle ci ne sursauta même pas, elle avait l'impression de sentir sa présence où qu'il soit. Elle se contenta de rapprocher son corps du sien.

- "Ca va ?" demanda-t-il tendrement. 

Elle se retourna vers lui, boudeuse :

- "Tu veux mon avis ? Cela manque terriblement de barbe à papa !" 

Greg la regarda, étonn :

- "Seriez- vous en train de devenir folle par hasard ?" 

Lex ne laissa pas le temps à Lou de répondre et l'invita à danser.

- "Eh ! J'étais…", protesta Greg mais il s'arrêta en voyant le regard noir de son cousin.

- "Je t'interdit de t'approcher de lui", menaça Lex alors qu'ils commençaient à tourner.

- "Evidemment ! Je peux parler autant que je veux avec les vieux mais surtout pas avec un jeune homme séduisant !" plaisanta Louise.

- "Greg n'est pas séduisant", grommela son compagnon.

- "Toi par contre… J'étais sure que le smoking serait terriblement tentant", dit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Lex retint un sourire. Il avait remarqué que la jeune femme le dévorait des yeux depuis qu'elle l'avait vu… Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Lou rompit le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

- "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais ?" 

Lex la dévisagea, surpris par cette question.

- "Et bien, je crois que je répondrais à ce baiser. Et comme j'ai beaucoup de mal à te résister, j'abandonnerai certainement mes invités pour passer la nuit avec toi." 

En disant cela, il avait rapproché son visage de celui de la jeune femme et Louise sentit son cœur fondre devant l'amour qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Mais à ce moment là, Lionel Luthor passa à côté d'eux et lança d'une voix ferme :

- "Lex ! Tu fais ce que tu veux en privé mais tu es prié d'avoir une conduite décente en public !" 

Louise sentit la colère l'envahir, elle se tourna vers le gêneur et murmura, afin que lui seul l'entende :

- "Je vous hais !" 

Elle se retourna alors vers Lex et l'embrassa sans aucune retenue. Mais, malgré son envie, celui ci, devant les regards accusateurs de son père et de ses invités, la repoussa. Lou ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui, elle tourna les talons et le planta là, comme elle l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre.

Lex fut sorti de sa torpeur par la voix ironique de son cousin :

- "Lex, tu n'es qu'un imbécile", se moqua celui ci.

- "Lâche-moi Greg !"

- "Arrête un peu ! Cette fille est folle de toi et…"

- "Elle n'est pas faite pour moi", le coupa le milliardaire.

- "Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Elle est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !"

Devant le manque évident de réaction de son interlocuteur, Greg l'obligea à lui faire face :

- "D'abord, tu emmènes cette fille dans une soirée où tu sais très bien qu'elle va s'emmerder royalement. Ensuite, tu l'abandonnes lâchement pour gérer tes affaires… Et malgré cela, elle se jette à ton cou lorsque tu apparais et t'avoue son amour devant une assemblée de gens qui la méprisent parce qu'elle ne fait pas partie de leur milieu ! Crois-moi Lex, cette fille t'aime et si tu avais un minimum de bon sens, tu comprendrais que tu as déniché la perle rare." 

La perle rare… Ces trois mots résonnèrent dans l'esprit de Lex. Quels adjectifs Louise avait-elle utilisés pour le qualifier ? Ah oui : tendre, drôle et sexy. Il jura intérieurement : elle aurait pu ajouter qu'il était très doué pour tout foutre en l'air ! Il remercia son cousin pour ce sermon et partit à la recherche de la plus merveilleuse jeune femme qu'il connaissait.

Lou s'était réfugiée dans une des nombreuses pièces du manoir. Elle était furieuse et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à être triste ou à en vouloir à Lex. Elle savait quelle enfance il avait eu : il ne savait pas montrer ces sentiments. Et elle, comme d'habitude, elle avait agi sans réfléchir. Elle eut un sourire au souvenir du visage de Lionel Luthor : ils avaient définitivement gâchés toutes chances de s'entendre un jour. Elle décida de passer sa frustration sur Clark et décrocha un téléphone.

- "Clark, c'est moi."

- "Lou ? Tu as vu l'heure."

- "Oui, et alors ? Tes parents ne sont pas là."

- "Quelle sollicitude ! s'écria Clark. Tu sais qu'il m'arrive de dormir moi aussi !"

- "Désolée. Clark…"

Le jeune homme, au bout du fil, sursauta : Lou s'excusait, ce n'était pas normal !

- "OK. Raconte, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

- "Comment sais-tu qu'il y a quelque chose ?" s'étonna Louise.

- "Lou, j'ai environ dix ans de pratique. Je sais quand tu as un problème avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte", plaisanta-t-il.

Louise poussa un gros soupir et lui résuma les derniers événements. Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'évocation du baiser.

- "Tu sais que, la diplomatie ce n'est vraiment pas ton truc ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans la pièce où tu te trouves ?"

- "Un bureau, un fauteuil et un billard. Pourquoi ?"

- "Tu n'as qu'à faire une partie de billard. Rien de tel pour se changer les idées. Tu te concentres pour jouer du mieux que tu peux… Et quand tu te seras calmée, tu retournes là bas et tu règles tes histoires avec Lex."

- "Mouais…", commenta Louise peu convaincue.

- "Lou ?"

- "Quoi ? Si jamais cela ne va pas… Tu peux appeler… A n'importe quelle heure… Je viendrais te chercher."

- "Clark, tu es le type plus génial que je connaisse", remercia Louise.

- "Plus que Lex ? hasarda-t-il.

- "Clark !" gronda-t-elle avant qu'il ne raccroche en éclatant de rire.

Louise s'arrêta devant le billard, déterminée.

- "Allons-y", s'encouragea-t-elle à haute voix. 

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste, deux mains se posèrent aux creux de ses reins. Elle eut la très nette impression de se répéter lorsqu'elle déclara :

- "Enlevez immédiatement vos mains !"

- "Comment avez-vous su que ce n'était pas Lex ?" lui demanda la personne sans bouger.

Lou s'échappa de cette étreinte et se retourna : Lionel Luthor ! Décidément, tout est contre moi, murmura-t-elle avant de répondre d'une manière distincte :

- "Il a des mains nettement plus habiles que les vôtres." 

Luthor l'observa de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait lors de leur première rencontre et remarqua :

- "Mon fils est un imbécile de vous avoir repoussée…"

- "Il a de qui tenir", nota Louise.

- "Et vous, vous êtes réellement adorable", continua-t-il en tentant de l'embrasser.

La jeune femme recula et gifla de toutes ses forces l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. Clark pardonnes-moi, pensa-t-elle en même temps. Elle mit rapidement le plus de distance possible entre Lionel et elle et menaça :

- "Ne vous approchez plus jamais de moi !"

- "Sinon quoi ?" dit-il d'une voix suave. Vous avez tort : un Luthor en vaut bien un autre… Et sachez que je suis bien plus fortuné que mon fils, déclara-t-il en se rapprochant de Louise.

Il afficha un sourire mauvais sur son visage avant d'ajouter :

- "Et que j'ai beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui…" 

Lou avait d'abord été terrorisée à l'idée de se trouver seule avec cet homme qu'elle exécrait . Mais les dernières paroles de Lionel Luthor l'avait fait entrer dans une rage folle. Elle plaqua un sourire sensuel sur ses lèvres et vint frotter son corps contre celui de son ennemi.

- "Je vais vous avouer quelque chose Lionel", roucoula-t-elle. 

Luthor afficha un sourire mielleux jusqu'à ce que Lou s'écarte soudainement de lui et jette d'une voix froide :

- "J'ai pris mon pied avec Lex, plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Et vous, jamais vous ne poserez les mains sur moi !" 

Elle tenta alors de sortir de la pièce mais l'homme l'en empêcha. Louise sentit la panique l'envahir et elle ferma les yeux de désespoir.

Lex mit une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver devant une pièce éclairée. Il allait entrer lorsqu'il fut interrompu par des éclats de voix. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre la situation et dut se retenir pour ne pas étrangler son père sur-le-champ. Il attendit la suite de la conversation et crut que son cœur allait exploser lorsque Lou adopta un ton sensuel. Non, pas elle ! hurla une voix dans sa tête. Une femme vénale…, c'était une des première chose qu'il lui avait dit… Quelle ironie, songea-t-il. Il entra dans la pièce pour mettre fin à cette situation juste au moment où la jeune femme déclarait :

- "J'ai pris mon pied avec Lex, plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. Et vous, jamais vous ne poserez les mains sur moi !" 

Lex comprit immédiatement sa méprise.

- "Lâche-là immédiatement", cria-t-il à son père. 

Celui ci se tourna vers lui, surpris de sa présence :

- "Lex, tu…"

- "Sors de chez moi et ne reviens jamais", le coupa le jeune milliardaire.

Lionel Luthor sortit dans un silence de mort et Louise poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisagèrent pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Lou éclate en sanglots, relâchant la pression qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières heures. En deux enjambées, Lex fut près d'elle et il l'enlaça, honteux du peu de confiance qu'il avait eu en elle.

- "Louise…", commença-t-il.

- "Tu avais promis que tu ne me laisserais pas seule avec lui", renifla-t-elle.

- "Je sais, dit-il en levant délicatement le visage de la jeune femme vers lui. Je ne suis qu'un idiot et tu as le droit de m'en vouloir. Greg m'a fait prendre conscience de quelque chose : tu es un ange Louise et je me demande encore ce que j'attends pour t'épouser", déclara-t-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Tout le chagrin de la jeune femme s'envola et elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de Lex en murmurant :

- "Je suis totalement contre les couples qui se marient sans avoir couché ensemble !" 

Le milliardaire laissa parler son corps et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné. Il semblait vouloir explorer chaque parcelle de sa peau. Louise laissa ses mains courir sur son corps et s'attarda volontairement sur son entrejambe. Lex murmura son nom avant de la soulever et de l'asseoir sur le billard. Il chercha la fermeture de sa robe tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Lou se cambra et pressa sa poitrine contre son torse lorsqu'une pensée désagréable s'imposa à elle.

- "Lex ?" appela-t-elle sans le lâcher. 

Il croisa son regard et elle dut user de tout son bon sens pour arriver à lui dire :

- "Tous tes invités sont encore l"

- "Merde !" jura-t-il.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et déclara :

- "Je vais les mettre dehors. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !"

- "Certainement pas. J'attends que tu fasses tes preuves…", glissa-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

- "Mes preuves ?" s'étonna-t-il.

- "Je me suis peut être un peu avancée tout à l'heure avec ton père… Qui me dit que ta réputation n'est pas fausse ?" demanda-t-elle ingénue.

- "Je t'interdit de douter de mes capacités", répliqua Lex en approchant son visage du sien.

Mais au dernier moment, il sembla changer d'avis et il s'écarta. Il quitta la pièce avec un sourire ravi alors que Louise grognait de frustration.

Quand Lex revint quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva Louise debout devant la fenêtre et il remarqua qu'elle tremblait. Malgré ce qu'elle disait, il se rendit compte que les événements de la soirée l'avait ébranlée. Il lui conseilla de prendre une longue douche chaude pour se calmer et la conduisit vers une salle de bains. Avant de la laisser, il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- "Dépêche-toi !" 

A son plus grand étonnement, il eut le temps de la voir rougir avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : se pourrait-il qu'elle manque d'expérience ? Peu importe, il se ferait un plaisir de remédier à cela !

Lorsque Louise sortit de la douche, elle n'eut aucun remords à fouiller dans les placards qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle enfila un boxer et une chemise beaucoup trop grande pour elle, imprégnée de l'odeur de Lex.

Elle partit à sa recherche en l'appelant à tue-tête :

- "Ah ! Tu es là. Je me demandais si…" 

Elle s'arrêta net, bouche bée. Lex, qui lui tournait le dos, lui fit face pour voir ce qui avait réussi à la faire taire. Comme elle restait muette, il suivit son regard et vit ce qui la troublait autant. Il avait lui aussi pris une douche et il était torse nu devant elle. Il décida de profiter de son avantage.

- "Louise ?" 

Celle ci n'en revenait pas : comment pouvait-on être si beau, si musclé, si… sauvage ?

- "Louise ? répéta Lex en la déshabillant du regard. Tu es splendide", la complimenta-t-il. 

La jeune femme se décida à abandonner son torse pour se concentrer sur ses yeux.

- "Tu devrais porter mes vêtements plus souvent !" ajouta le milliardaire. 

Des flammes dansaient dans son regard et il avançait vers elle tel un prédateur.

- "Je peux téléphoner ?" balbutia-t-elle. 

S'il fut surpris par sa demande, il n'en laissa rien voir. Il lui tendit son portable, l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

- "Clark, c'est moi." 

Le visage de Lex s'assombrit un instant mais il se reprit : peu importe ce qu'ils se racontaient, c'est avec lui qu'elle était. Il commença à détacher les boutons de la chemise de la jeune femme ce qui parut la déconcentrer fortement.

- "Lou, ça ne va pas ?" s'inquiéta Clark.

- "Si, si… Je crois que je ne vais pas rentrer ce soir…

A ces mots, Lex passa ses doigts sur son sein gauche ce qui lui fit perdre prise avec la réalité.

- "Oh ! murmura Clark. A ce point l", se moqua-t-il. 

Lou sembla retrouver ses esprits :

- "Tais-toi Clark. Gardes tes pensées salaces pour toi !"

- "Bien ! éclata de rire le jeune homme. Bonne nuit alors !"

Louise posa le téléphone et se tourna vers Lex. Celui ci ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un sentiment de victoire. Il pensa aux paroles de Clark et eut un sourire triomphal. Ce soir, c'est dans mes bras qu'elle dormira…

Lorsque le milliardaire s'éveilla le lendemain matin, il eut l'impression d'être totalement serein, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis des années. Mais son bonheur fut de courte durée : il était seul dans le lit et les vêtements de Louise avaient disparu. Il vit qu'elle lui avait laissé un mot : _J'avoue que, pour une fois, je suis à court de mots… Tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé ce que tu devrais faire pour pouvoir utiliser mon surnom ? Je crois que tu as trouv… Merci pour cette nuit. Lou. P.S : J'ai pris ton portable…_ Lex retrouva son sourire béat : elle avait signé Lou et il savait ce que cela représentait. Il sauta sur le téléphone et composa son propre numéro.

- "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as mon téléphone ?" demanda-t-il, incapable de lui dire autre chose pour l'instant.

- "Pour que tu puisses me joindre, idiot ! Tu n'avais pas l'intention de me rayer de ta vie j'espère", plaisanta-t-elle.

- "Lou…", commença-t-il en retenant son souffle.

La jeune femme sursauta malgré elle, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus accordé ce droit à personne, mis à part Clark.

- "Oui Lex ?" l'incita-t-elle à continuer.

- "Comment se fait-il que j'ai l'impression d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde ?" demanda-t-il.

- "Depuis quand es-tu devenu totalement niais ?" se moqua Louise.

- "Depuis que je suis tombée amoureux de toi. J'en arrive même à me demander comment j'ai fait pour regarder d'autres femmes avant toi."

- "Oui, moi aussi ! Lex, reprit-elle plus sérieuse, je…"

Elle fut coupée par la voix de Clark :

- "Lou, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je croyais que tu devais venir m'aider !"

- "J'arrive, cria-t-elle. Lex, il faut que j'y aille…"

- "Je sais. Je te rappelle Lou", dit-il en savourant ces derniers mots.

Quand il raccrocha, il eut envie d'assassiner Clark : pourquoi fallait-il que Louise tienne autant à lui ?

Louise s'installa devant son ordinateur avec le ferme intention de percer le mystère de cette machine. Depuis cette fameuse nuit, elle était régulièrement revenue au manoir mais Lex ne lui avait pas vraiment laisser le temps de travailler… Elle eut un sourire épanoui à cette pensée : elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui et manifestement cette idée ne déplaisait pas à son amant. Quant à Clark, il avait décidé de jouer les autruches : il espérait qu'en faisant semblant de ne rien voir, le problème disparaîtrait de lui-même. Il continuait à passer ses nuits avec Lou tout en tentant d'oublier ce qu'elle faisait de ses journées.

La jeune femme revint à son but premier quand l'écran en face d'elle lui demanda un mot de passe. Louise n'hésita pas une seconde, elle tapa "Lou" et eut la joie de voir le dossier s'ouvrir. Lex, certaines fois, tu es bien trop prévisible, se moqua-t-elle. Mais son rire s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle eut pris connaissance des documents que venaient d'afficher cette horrible machine. C'était des renseignements sur Clark : une enquête poussée sur l'accident de Lex et sur les phénomènes étranges qui entouraient la vie de Clark ! Louise sentit la panique la gagner mais son esprit logique reprit rapidement le dessus. Ainsi, non seulement Lex avait des doutes mais en plus, il avait des preuves… Elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se décider : Clark méritait de vivre en paix, elle effaça définitivement le dossier Kent de l'ordinateur et éteignit l'engin. Une dernière question se posait à elle : allait-elle parler de ces informations aux deux hommes de sa vie ?

- "Lou ! Dépêche-toi un peu, on va être en retard", cria Clark.

Louise enfila rapidement sa robe et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux. Elle était rentrée beaucoup plus tard que prévu du manoir… Lex n'avait rien dit mais ses yeux l'avaient suppliée de rester avec lui. La jeune femme s'observa dans la glace, satisfaite du résultat. Courage, murmura-t-elle. La soirée risquait d'être tendue…

Lorsqu'elle descendit les escaliers, la première personne qu'elle croisa fut le père de son ami. Monsieur Kent eut un sifflement admiratif :

- "Louise… Tu es envoûtante !"

- "Jonathan ! s'insurgea Martha. Je te rappelle que tu parles de la cavalière de ton fils !" ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Lorsqu'il la vit, Clark en resta sans voix puis il s'approcha d'elle, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et chuchota :

- "Lou, je t'adore…" 

Le bal de promo… L'événement majeur dans la vie de tout lycéen… Lex entra dans la salle et chercha ses amis des yeux. Ou plutôt, il chercha Louise. Elle dansait avec Clark et elle était divine… Elle paraissait tellement à l'aise, à croire que sa place se trouvait là, dans les bras de son ami. Lou sentit un regard brûlant effleurer son dos, elle se tourna mais lorsqu'elle capta l'attention de Lex, ce dernier détourna les yeux.

- "C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda une petite voix à côté de lui. 

Il se tourna et découvrit Lana qui, elle non plus, ne quittait pas le couple des yeux.

- "Pire que ça… Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais." 

Ils restèrent ensemble un long moment, solidaires dans leur chagrin.

- "Clark, puis-je t'emprunter ton exquise partenaire ?" demanda Pete avec un immense sourire.

- "Mais bien sûr cher ami", répondit le jeune homme sur le même ton.

Pete entraîna la jeune femme dans un slow langoureux.

- "Louise, il va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose…"

- "Pardon ?" s'étonna-t-elle.

- "Tu as vu la tête que fait Lex ? Je crois qu'il serait temps de mettre les choses au clair."

- "Je sais", soupira Lou.

Elle abrégea sa danse et se dirigea vers le milliardaire.

- "Lana, tu peux…", commença-t-elle mais elle s'arrêta en découvrant de la tristesse dans son regard. 

Elle reprit plus doucement :

- "Tu devrais aller rejoindre Clark, il va avoir besoin d'une cavalière." 

Voyant que la jeune fille avait retrouvé le sourire et qu'elle suivait son conseil, elle reporta son attention sur Lex :

- "Tu as l'intention de bouder toute la soirée ?" demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire ravageur.

- "Ne m'en demandes pas trop", bougonna-t-il.

Lou se rapprocha autant que possible de lui et supplia :

- "Embrasses-moi…" 

Lex avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur, il passa son bras autour de la taille de sa compagne et ils se dirigèrent vers Clark et Lana. Louise remarqua avec satisfaction que son ami tenait la main de la jeune fille. Lana comprit rapidement ce qui allait suivre et elle prit la décision de s'éclipser discrètement. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls avec la femme qu'ils aimaient autant l'un que l'autre mais d'une manière différente.

- "Clark, commença Lex, je te présente Lou., la femme de ma vie…" 

Louise vit que son ami souriait mais que ses yeux restaient froids. Il se passa un long moment avant que Clark ne se décide à baisser sa garde, il soupira et déclara :

- "Ca m'embête de le reconnaître mais…, vous formez un très beau couple…" 

La tension retomba totalement et Lou se jeta à son cou :

- "Merci…" 

Chloé décida d'immortaliser cette trêve : Lex passa un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme tandis que Clark attrapait sa taille…

Louise ne savait pas encore quelle allait être sa destinée. Elle ne savait pas que, quelques années plus tard, elle aurait à choisir entre Clark et Lex, entre le bien et le mal. Qu'elle se rangerait aux côtés de son ami d'enfance tout en continuant de se donner à Lex, lorsque celui ci redevenait l'homme tendre et aimant, qu'elle avait rencontré un soir d'été. Qu'elle deviendrait le seul lien qui unirait ces deux hommes, soudés par la haine qu'ils se portaient et par l'amour qu'ils lui vouaient…

Un soir de décembre, la police retrouva, dans les rues de Métropolis, le corps sans vie d'une jolie rousse. Elle n'avait aucun papier sur elle, uniquement une photo où elle souriait, entourée des deux hommes qu'elle aimait. Louise avait succombé à l'endroit où Paul était mort des années plus tôt, attaquée par une bande similaire à celle qui avait tué son frère. Clark et Lex apprirent la nouvelle au même moment. Ils se retrouvèrent une dernière fois devant la tombe de Lou et pleurèrent en silence.

Lex perdit ce jour là toute humanité, il passa le restant de sa vie à détruire ce monde qu'il haïssait, ce peuple qu'il lui avait volé sa seule raison de vivre : Lou…

Quant à Clark, il reprit son combat contre les forces du mal mais il garda au fond de lui une blessure mal cicatrisée. Et souvent, lorsque la nuit engloutissait la ville, il entendait la voix de la personne qu'il avait aimée plus qu'aucune autre, une voix qui répétait : _Tu es mon ange gardien, pas le sien. Mais promets-moi une chose Clark, promets-moi que tu seras toujours là pour moi et que tu ne laisseras jamais personne me faire du mal…_

Mais pour le moment, ils ignoraient tous cette destinée funèbre. Pour le moment, ils étaient heureux, heureux de vivre et d'être ensemble. Alors qu'une douce musique envahissait la pièce, Lex enlaça Louise tandis que Clark faisait de même avec Lana…

**FIN**

__

_Cette histoire est entièrement dédiée à Isis. _

_J'aimerai que tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic prennent le temps de me donner un avis personnel sur mon travail… Merci._


End file.
